Fairy Tail: Days Of Future Past
by PyroShockZ
Summary: In a world ravaged by war, The Resistance led by Fairy Tail has only one more choice to make: bring the past to the future. How will our Heroes from Fairy Tail deal with this Apocalyptic future at war, a war that Zeref is winning. This is my first story so plz be nice. Will also include some romance and my OC's. Mainly Nali an OC x OC.
1. A Dark World

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title from X-Men. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and all likeness from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and likeness from One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. I only own the story and OC's. P.S: I've changed a few things in the Fairy Tail story line.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Dark World<span>

Year: X813

Date: 7th July

Continent: Unknown

Area: Unknown

A hooded man burst through some trees onto the edge of the cliff, where he stood above the remains of a city. He was gasping for air when a blast of dark energy shot right past him. He swiftly turned on the balls of his feet to see his attackers but all he received was a punch that barley missed his face. He grabbed his adversary by the face and flung it into the forest in front of him.

'You guys just don't quit do you!?' The man exclaimed

Dark figures came walking out of the forest slowly and menacingly. They were human, but had a cloak of dark energy surrounding them so you could only see parts of their human bodies. They also wore a little armor with a sword and shield. They were the Oyogs, the dark soldiers of Zeref.

'Capture the Mage alive.' One said 'He's a Dragon Slayer, and we must bring back to lord Zeref!'

The man chuckled at this. "Lord" Zeref? HA! Don't make me laugh! Zeref is nothing but a muderer. You all used to have lives before the war I'm sure. Why would you choose to live on his side as his followers?! You've only thrown you'r lives away!'

'ENOUGH!' the leader bellowed 'We chose The Lord's side because he will rule this world with an iron fist. Why did you and the Resistance chose against him?

'Because', the man said, 'We would all rather live a world at war with no freedom, than on a side with freedom but ruled by darkness!'

'I've had enough of this! GET HIM!' The leader exclaimed.

Just as the troops were going to attack the man, he jumped of the edge of the cliff and inhaled a large amount of air. 'Atorasu ryuu no houkou!' (Atlas Dragon's Roar). A huge blast of white an very pale blue fire erupted from the man's mouth and quickly made its way towards the Oyogs.

'D-Damn it!' The leader exclaimed as they were all enveloped by fire. Once the fire disappeared, there was nothing left of the Oyogs. The man smirked under his hood and dropped to the ground. He landed swiftly and stood up straight. He sighed with worry.

'I better get back soon. If I don't, He'll keep nagging me and I'll incur Her wrath if I'm late for dinner.' The man said worried. He reached up and grabbed his hood to pull it back. What was revealed was a head of very dark purple hair, dark eyes and a small scar on the chin.

This man is Romeo Conbalt.

Age: 35

Magic: Atlas Dragon Slayer

(A/N: I tried to make it like the old man who explained everything in the beginning of the Fairy Tail anime)

Romeo looked around his surroundings, searching for enemies. There was nothing for now at least. He than ran through the remains of the city that was once here.

'Probably destroyed in the war.' Romeo thought to himself. He came up to a very large bit of rubble amd placed his hand on a piece of red metal. He then began uttering a spell in Dragon Tongue.

'**Commodo o magnum: unde nunc mihi velim**.' He then drew his hand away from the metal and a glowing white Fairy Tail insignia appeared. He then began to glow white and then disappeared.


	2. Our Last Chance

Chapter 2: Our Last Chance

Year: X791

Date: 7th July

Continent: Fiore

Location: Magnolia Forest

In the outskirts of Magnolia, in the thick forest, a young man was stirring in his sleep. Natsu Dragneel, one of Fairy Tail's four resident Dragon Slayers, was having a peculiar dream.

'_Natsu...' A rough voice called out._

_'Dad?' Natsu replied, 'DAD WHERE ARE YOU!? DAD!'_

_'Dad...please... c-c-come back... DAD!'_

_'What are you doing out here alone in the rain?' a small voice asked_

_'Huh?' Natsu turned around to see a young Lisanna walk up to him when he was a child._

_'I'm Lisanna Strauss. She said, 'Nice to meet you_'

'Lis..' Natsu said, 'Lisanna!'

At that moment, Natsu woke with a start from his strange dream. He was sweating and panting heavily. Happy was beginning to wake up due to the sudden movement of his "bed".

'Natsu...' He said drearily, 'why are you moving so much?'

'Sorry about that buddy. I just couldn't sleep well.' Natsu replied

'Well then let's go to Lucy's. Her bed is super comfy and really warm.'

'Yeah good idea Happy let's go.'

'Aye Sir!' Happy Drew out tiredly

Natsu chuckled slightly as he saw Happy fly like he was hanging from his wings because he was so tired. Natsu's mind then drifted back to his dream of hearing Igneel's voice call out to him and one of his most cherished memories of Lisanna before she "died". He shook off the strange feeling and got back to walking to Lucy's home. But Natsu couldn't help but wonder why he had such a strange dream in the first place. But that feeling quickly left as soon as it came as he and his best friend made their way towards a very cherished Nakama's house.

* * *

><p>Year X813<p>

In a flash of light, Romeo appeared in one of the thousands of underground Resistance bases. This peticular base was fort Egrediatur Ignis(Fire Blaze in Dragon Tongue). Romeo immediately started making his way to the conference room, which was built suspended from the ceiling of rock. As he strode through the very large base, Romeo got many greetings such as "Hello Sir", "How are you?", "How did your mission go?" and many others. But one young girl, who seemed to be no older than seven ran right up to him.

'Hello Romeo-san! How did your mission go?' The girl asked

'Mary!' The girl's mother lightly scolded, 'You must speak to him with respect. I'm sorry Admiral Conbolt-sama, please forgive my daughter's rudeness.'

Romeo looked at the mothers slightly bowing form with an awkward look, but then replaced the look with a warm smile.

'No need for apologies M'am!', Romeo replied, 'I kinda find it weird when people call me Admiral Conbolt, especially with the "-sama" added onto the end. So just call me Romeo okay?'

'Y-Yes, thank you Sir'

'No problem!' Romeo then turned to small Mary.

'Thank you for greeting me in such a nice way Mary, and yes, my mission went fine thanks!' This made Mary's smile reach the other ends of her face, much like a... Certain Slayer used to do.

'Sure!' Mary beamed, 'No problem!'

'Kay! Well I gotta go now Mary. Bye' Romeo said

'Bye Bye Romeo-san!' Mary replied

Romeo chuckled at the young child's antics. He too was once like that; Hyperactive and go-lucky. But then the war began. The war had changed many people in different ways. Most of Romeo's close friends, mostly from Fairy Tail, Hadn't changed much except for age. But he had changed a lot over the long course of the war. Romeo and the rest had tried to get him back to the way he once was, but he just gave him a small smile and turned Down whatever they had planned to do by just saying, "Maybe next time, kay?". They had all grown quite worried about him and asked him if he was okay, but he would just say that he was fine.

He let out a very exasperating sigh. He wondered how a war could change someone THAT much! Though, this was no normal war they were fighting. No... This was a war of Magic and darkness. This was a war that was named "World War Zeref" or "WWZ". Romeo then noticed he was just about in front of the conference room if he was in the air. He then let out a blast of fire from under his feet as he soared up to the suspended room. He perfectly landed on the edge of the landing outside of the room and walked through the door. There was a large table that took up most of the room with many chairs. People stood behind most of the chairs but shadows seemed to cover their faces. A rather small figure, completely covered by shadows was standing on the table at the very back.

'Hello Romeo', the figure said. 'What took you so long?'

'I ran into some... Unexpected trouble. A small platoon of Oyog soliders.'

'How is that troublesome in any way?' A man in a long white coat asked

'For your information smartass' Romeo replied to the man, 'I didn't want to release too much magic pressure and attract a bigger and stronger force, I am a Dragon Slayer after all.'

'Stop your bickering and stay on task you two!' The figure said sternly. 'Now Romeo, did you get it?'

Romeo looked to the people on the left side of the table, then to the people on the right and back at the figure. He then reached into his cloak as his hand began roaming for something. After a moment, Romeo pulled out an object which seemed to be wrapped in extremely old bandages. He threw it too the figure who caught it with ease and then began to unwrap it. Once all the bandages were off, what was revealed was a beautiful pure golden sword handle with red leather wrapped around the handle and a red gem on the circle at the end. It also had a long guard made of the same gold.

'An actual piece of...' The figure muttered with wander.

'Excalibur!' A strong but feminine voice finished the sentence.

'Whats it made of?' A woman next to the man in the white coat asked.

'Judging by it's Very potent scent, I'd have to say that it's probably been forged from Dragon Gold.' Romeo replied to the woman.

'And It seems that the leather wrapped around the handle is Dragon Leather!' The figure exclaimed.

'What about the crystal on the end?' The strong feminine asked

'Easy. Even I know that that's Dragon Ruby.' White coat said

'Well, fantastic job Romeo. Well done my son.' The figure said.

'No prob Old Man, but where is he?' Romeo replied

'Dad's in the training room. Again' a child no older than thirteen said.

'Thanks sport, but why are you and the rest of your family dressed In cloaks?' Romeo asked.

'We're initiating The Last today.' said a woman surrounded by four children whilst she held one.

Romeo's eyes widened in shock at the mention of that code name.

'What do you mean meant today!' Romeo exclaimed. 'Are you insane! There's still time! We can still turn this war around without th-'

'**THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE ROMEO!**' The figure exclaimed whilst his eyes glowed yellow in the shadows. Once his anger went down, the figure continued.

'We can't do anymore on our own, son.'

'Fine. I'll go get Him.' Romeo replied as he walked through the door. He then jumped of the edge and onto the ground in extreme anger.

'Dammit!', Romeo thought to himself. 'I still think that it's WAY to soon for The Last. But, that's not my decision to make. So, let's leave it up to fate.

* * *

><p>Year X791<p>

Natsu was half way to Lucy's house when a strong feeling swept over, a feeling that was pulling him in the other direction. He knew what was in that direction and he was desperate to go down that road, but he was hesitant. He glanced over to Happy, who hadn't noticed that Natsu stopped as he kept flying towards Lucy's house.

'He'll be fine at Luce's tonight, I'm sure of it.' Natsu thought to himself

He then turned and quickly jogged in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Year X813<p>

Romeo finally made it to the training room whilst he muttered to himself angrily along the way.

When he finally got there, a man in about his Middle Ages, was training on Magical Training Dummies. He was destroying every one with a single punch, kick or headbutt. Romeo looked at him, concerned for a moment before finally walking in and readying his fist attack.

'**Atorasu Ryuuno Kobashi!**'(Atlas Dragon's Crushing fist) Romeo bellowed as a large Atlas Fire(The White and slightly pale blue fire) engulfed his right fist and his forearm and fist turned into an unknown metal (A/N: I told you about those likenesses from One Piece X3! I do not own them) and he charged at the man. Said man turned to Romeo in slight surprise, and punched his own fist into Romeo's, cancelling out his attack. Romeo was surprised considering the man hadn't even used magic. Then with incredible speed, the man kicked Romeo through the air, who just barley blocked it. Romeo then landed on the ground and looked at his arms; they quite bruised due to that single kick.

'Not bad. I wasn't expecting that.' Romeo complimented

'Not too shabby yourself.' The man smirked. 'When did you get back from your mission?'

'About half an hour ago, I think.'

'Okay. Did you get what you were searching for?'

'Yep. Excalibur's Handle and Guard. It's beautiful.' Romeo replied

'Good, good. I'm proud of you Romeo!' The man showed a very huge smile. Romeo couldn't help but smile brightly at that. It had been a long time since the man had smiled in that kind of way.

'No problem!' Romeo exclaimed

'Oh hey!' Romeo said catching the man's attention. 'Is it true? Are you really initiating **T****he Last** today?'

The man sighed and nodded. Romeo's eyes widened slightly at his answer.

'We leave in an hour. Then we go to the old woman's place.' The man explained has he fastened his cloak over his uniform.

'Okay well, I gotta get home for dinner before my wife kills me. I'll see you when you leave later. Bye!' Romeo yelled as he ran home.

'Yeah', the man said quietly. 'See ya soon, Romeo.'

**[Time Skip: 1 hour]**

'Well, it's time for us to go Gramps.' The man said to the figure who was now standing in the light.

'Yes.' He replied. 'Good luck and be safe, my son.'

The man nodded as he and the woman with five children left the base. Romeo was standing behind the "figure" watching their retreating backs.

'Do you really think it's a good idea for us to do this... Master?' Romeo asked

'To be perfectly honest, Romeo; I have no real clue.' The short old man replied.

**[Time Skip: 2 hours]**

'Daaaaad! I'm tired!' The thirteen year old whined. 'When will we get there?'

'We're almost there kiddo, so just hang in there a little while longer.' The man replied without turning around.

'But Da-'

'Young man listen to your father.' The woman said softly. 'We're on one of most important missions that The Resistance will ever have.'

'Whhhaaaaaat! You as well Mom?!' The kid replied

'Pipe down.' The man interrupted. 'Not much longer. We're very close now.'

* * *

><p>Year X791<p>

Natsu arrived at a house he new all to well from his past: The Strauss home. He walked round the corner for a second until he was directly under Lisanna's window. He breathed in nervously for a second, thinking of just walking away, and going to Lucy's. But that feeling came again and reassured him to do it. His hands automatically reached into the gaps through the vines by memory as he began his ascent up the wall to Lisanna's window. Once he was finally there, he pearched on the window ledge at stared through the window at Lisanna's sleeping figure.

Ever since he and the rest had returned from their "Seven Year Hyper Sleep" as Bisca called it, Won the Grand Magic Games and victory over Tartarus (A/N: This story is based after the defeat of Tartarus, but how they beat them will only be slightly mentioned and in this story Igneel never appeared to help. I've also changed a few other things in the FT story line) Natsu had a strange feeling when he was around Lisanna, but he could never determine what this feeling was.

He shook off the thought and opened up the window by melting the lock. He the clambered through and quietly jumped over Lisanna's bed because it was right newindow. Natsu turned around and smiled at Lisanna as she slept.

'I'm sure you wouldn't mind if just joined you in bed would you Lis?', Natsu asked her quietly. 'I mean, I always did this before you left for Edolas.'

Natsu then took off his sandals, closed the window and got into Lisanna's bed. It was just as comfortable, as he remembered, even more comfortable than Lucy's bed. 'G'night Lis. See ya in the morning.' Natsu mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Year X813<p>

The family of seven finally arrived at an old cottage in a very thick woods, miles away from any civilization or battlefields. The man knocked on the old cottage door and almost instantly, an old woman yanked open the door. She seemed confused at first, seeing seven hooded figures in front of her but she then realised what was going on.

'So.' She mumbled. 'That old man has finally decided to go ahead with that crazy plan of his, ey?'

'Yes. Please help us M'am.' The man pleaded.

'Uhh, fine!' The old woman moaned. 'I guess this is a fitting thing to do, as my final act in this world.'

'Thank you.' The man replied

**[Time Skip: 30 Minutes]**

'Okay!' The old woman exclaimed. 'With these runes down, you should be able to go back without altering our time with your presence there. Time will go on normally whilst your gone, so when you come back it will probably be a couple days from now.'

'What about when they come here? What'll happen to their time?' The woman asked whilst rocking her baby.

'Their time period will basically freeze whilst they're not there.' The old woman replied.

'Now how long ago do you want to be sent back?' She then asked

'22 years. To the 8th July, around 11am. Is that okay? The man asked

'Yes that's fine.', the old woman replied. 'I just wasn't expecting your request to be so accurate. Well let's get on with this.'

The old woman then began gathering massive amounts of magical energy from the air. She then began to glow a turquoise colour.

'Have a nice trip.' she said to the family

'Gijutsu No Kinshi: Jikan Āku: Uchuu Jikan No Furasshu!(Forbidden technique: Time Arc: Universe Time Flash) suddenly, a large turquoise pillar of energy surrounded the family and the giant magic circle below began to glow even brighter.

'Thank you, for everything... Ultear.' The man whispered quietly. Then, the family was gone.

'Make us proud.' Ultear muttered as she disappeared in a small white light.

* * *

><p>Year X791<p>

Lisanna was beginning to wake up when she felt something warm next to her. She sat up in her bed and looked down to her right to see a sleeping Natsu in her bed. It took Lisanna's brain a moment for it to register what she was seeing.

'KYYYAAAA!' Lisanna screamed. 'NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?

Natsu then woke up to see Lisanna standing next to him on the bed with a large blush on her face.

'Lisanna, why are you being so loud at...' Natsu then looked towards the clock, which said the time was 09:30am. 'Why are you being so loud at half past nine in the morning?'

'Shu-Shut up!' Was all Lisanna could say.

'Well.' Natsu said as he got out of bed. 'Why don't you get dressed and then we head down to the guild?'

Lisanna looked at him for a moment before smiling warmly.

'Yeah.' She replied. 'Thats a great idea!'


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

Natsu was sitting on Lisanna's bed, waiting for her finish getting dressed. He didn't dare peek, because after that moment they had in the Tartarus cell, Natsu did not want to be kicked in the face again. After a while Lisanna finally stepped out wearing her blue stripped jumper and green mini skirt.

'Okay!' Natsu exclaimed. 'Lets get going.'

Just as they were about to leave, Lisanna noticed a piece of paper on a dresser right by the front door. She went over to pick it up and realised that it was a note from Mira. Lisanna immediately read what her demon sister had written.

Dear Lisanna

When me and Elfman woke up to go to the guild this morning, I went to your room to wake you up, and guess what I found; you and Natsu cuddled up together in bed. You both looked so peaceful and happy that I decided to leave you like that.

When Elfman later went to wake you up, I ordered him to leave you be and let you sleep because you were "tired".

Well, I'll see you two at the Guild later okay?

From Mirajane.

p.s. Good luck with Natsu

Lisanna couldn't help but blush at that last bit of the note but was brought back to her senses by Natsu calling out to her. Lisanna quickly stepped out and locked the door behind, before running to catch up with Natsu. There was an awkward silence half of the way there, until Lisanna started a conversation.

'Hey Natsu.' Lisanna said

'What is it Lis?' Natsu Replied

'Why isn't Happy with you?'

'Oh yeah.' Natsu said nervously. 'I had a weird dream last night so Happy and I decided to go to Lucy's place to sleep. But half way there I decided that I wanted to go to your house instead. Happy didn't notice, so I let him carry on to Lucy's.'

'Oh' Lisanna said. 'What was the dream about them?'

'Thats not relivant right now okay.' Natsu said quickly

Natsu and Lisanna talked like that until they reached the guild hall. At that moment, Lucy and Happy were just arriving at the same time. When Lucy saw Natsu Walking and joking with Lisanna, she couldn't help frown with a bit of jealousy. When Natsu and Lisanna noticed them Lucy put on a happy cheerful face.

'Hey you guys!' She exclaimed loudly

'Hey Luce, Happy!' Natsu replied

'Where were you this morning Natsu?' The Exceed asked

'I decided to go to Lis' house instead of Luce's house last night. Sorry buddy!'

'Oh... Okay' Happy concluded the conversation. Lisanna and Lucy then entered the guild, gossiping about a big story in the Weekly Sorcerer with Happy right behind them. Just as Natsu was about to Enter the guild, he got an odd feeling of... Foreshadowing is what he thought Levy called it. But whatever it was called, Natsu had a feeling something bad was gonna happen as he looked to the sky. That feeling quickly left him, as he heard a bar fight starting.

* * *

><p>Time Tunnel<p>

'Dad! Are we almost there yet?' The thirteen year old called out

'Almost, son!' The man replied. 'Almost'

At that moment, a white flash enveloped the family as they appeared in the past.

* * *

><p>Year X791<p>

The Fairy Tail Guild was just as rowdy a place as ever. Food, drink and bodies were flying everywhere as a full scale bar fight was under way. Gildarts had even come back for a short bit from his "100 Year Quest".But for once, Natsu was not participating in the fight because he was to busy talking to Lisanna, Romeo and Happy. Natsu was about to eat a huge chunk of his meat when he suddenly dropped it. This got the other three's full attention. Natsu'schest then began to feel very tight.

'Natsu. Natsu what's wrong?' Lisanna asked worriedly

'Yeah, what's up Natsu?' Romeo also inquired

'I-I-I-I'm not sure g-guys...' Natsu stammered weakly. He looked around the entire guild as time seemed to slow down for the young dragon slayer. He peered over to Gajeel who was also holding his chest whilst Levy and Lily questioned him. Wendy and Charla also seemed to be doing the same. Natsu then looked up to the second floor of the guild to see Laxus also grasping his chest with one hand and using the other to lean on the railing. All three turned to Natsu as he nodded to them, as if to say, "Yeah. I feel it too". He then gazed over to the clock on the wall. Just when the little hand landed on eleven to make 11am, lightning suddenly started booming outside, as the ground shook.

'What in the name of Mavis is this?!' Makarov exclaimed.

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail the rushed outside to look at the sky, and what they saw made everyone's eyes widen in shock; A magic circle the size of the entire city was in the sky above their heads. Many members began praying to Mavis to protect them like she did on Tenroujima, some even thought Acnologia himself was going to come out of the magic circle.

Just then, Seven bolts of lightning struck down in different parts of Magnolia, and one struck down right in front of Fairy Tail. When the smoke cleared, the members of Fairy Tail saw something they did not expect to; A tall figure in a black hooded cloak, hiding their face. Fairy Tail just stared in confusment, before someone finally spoke up.

'Wh-Who are you?'


	4. Gaps In Strength

Chapter 4: Gaps In Strength

'Wh-Who are you?' Natsu asked

The figure just stared at them, but really he just stared at Natsu. Or at least they thought he was. Natsu began to feel very uneasy, under the stranger's intimidating gaze.

'Wh-What is this feeling?' Natsu thought to himself. 'I don't get! Why the hell do I feel this worried? I'm not afraid of him, am I? No. I'm not scared of him. It's the amount of pressure he's releasing. It's worse than when I fought Gildarts in the S-Class Exams. This pressure, it's almost making me feel sick!'

Natsu looked to his right, to see the fear in Lisanna's face. She was absolutely petrified under the man's pressure. Seeing the stranger scare Lisanna, made Natsu feel extremely angry for some reason. He hated seeing Lisanna like that; so weak, helpless and afraid when he knew that she was so strong. Natsu's hands clenched into fists, as he glared angrily at the hooded stranger.

'I asked who you are, dammit!' Natsu bellowed at him. 'Don't just stare at me, respond and talk back to a-

'Natsu.' Gildarts interrupted. Natsu turned to the man; Gildarts was staring the stranger down. 'This is not someone you wanna mess with kid. He's extremely stronger than y-

'Gildarts Clive.' The man interrupted.

'Oho?' Gildarts responded with a smirk. 'You know me? What do you want? An autograph?'

'Yes, I know you. I've known you for years.' The man stated

'Really? I don't remember ever being friends with someone like you.'

'_I don't get it_.' Wendy thought. '_My nose isn't as strong as Natsu-san's, but I should still be able to make out some sort of scent on him, but I smell nothing on him. Though it does feel like I've met this person before.'_

'You know..' The man said, catching everyone's attention. 'Its been a long time since I've seen you Gildarts,... Alive that is.'

Everyone in Fairy Tail's eyes widened in surprise, as they all turned to their guild's ace Mage. Gildarts himself, had a look of complete and utter confusion plastered on his face. His facial expressions soon turned into that, of a very deep and serious frown. Just as he was about to speak up, a certain pinkette beat him to the punch.

'Eh? Your not making any sense, stranger.' Natsu declared, as he stomped up to the man. The man was the same height as Gildarts, which was about a good foot taller than Natsu. 'What is it? You wanna get into Fairy Tail? Get on good terms with our Ace Mage, to give yo better chances? Well at the rate you're goin, you won't be getting into our guild!'

Natsu kept in taunting man as The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, appeared next to Makarov at the back of the crowd. 'This man,' she began. 'Is not normal. He is strong. Much stronger than anyone here. Maybe, even stronger than you Third.'

'Ah. If it isn't Mavis Vermillion, herself.' The man said. Everyone turned around to see the spirit of the first master, who was in major shock that this person could see her. Only members of Fairy Tail could see her. But, for some reason, this man could also see her.

_'H-H-How is it possible for him to see me?!'_ Mavis thought to herself. '_Only members of the guild can see me, unless he too is a member... No! No! Of course he's not! I'd be able to tell if he was. The only other way that he could see me, is if he was as strong as... Zeref.'_

'HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!' Natsu yelled at the man.

'You are right, First Master.' The stranger said, catching said spirit's attention. 'I am that strong.' Mavis' expression changed to an even bigger look of shock. On the other hand, Natsu was literally (and I mean literally) fuming out smoke from his mouth, nose and ears because the man had ignored him completely. He hated being ignored by anyone, especially a potential enemy.

'I told you not to ignore me you asshole!' Natsu exclaimed. The stranger then had his hand right in front of Natsu's forehead, in a flicking position.

'Buzz off, small-fry.' The man muttered.

He then proceeded to flick Natsu straight in the middle of the forehead. The force of the flick sent Natsu rocketing backwards, straight into the doors of the guild building, causing a massive hole in the front of the structure. Every Mage present turned around, gasping in shock, as they turned toward the direction Natsu just flew at.

'What the hell!' Gray yelled.

'Natsu!' Lisanna and Lucy yelled

'**Bīsuto Sōru!**'(Beast Soul) Elfman yelled as he turned around to punch the man, as he transformed. But said stranger stopped his fist with a single finger, causing a shocked expression to befall Elfman's face. The man then, at incredible speeds, kicked Elfman in the face, sending him flying. Mirajane then flew up readying her **Soul Extinction** whilst in her **Demon Soul**. Erza was also flying up to him alongside Mirajane in her **Dark Wing Armour**, readying her blade. Mira shot the dark blast towards the hooded figure whilst Erza got close at high speeds. The man lightly knocked the evil blast with the back of his hand, which caused it to fly into the air and explode. The man then grabbed Mirajane's left wrist with his left hand, when he noticed Erza about to swing the blade down on him. In a flash, the stranger had Erza's blade trapped between his middle and index fingers on his right hand. Erza tried to make it budge, but the man's grip was too strong.

'_Damn!_' She scolded herself in thought. '_How could I be so damn weak!?_'

At that moment, the man snapped the blade in half, just by slightly twisting his hand. Erza was so surprised, that she didn't have time to react when the stranger grabbed her right wrist with his right hand. Both Mira and Erza tried to force their way out of the man's insanely strong grip, but not even their monsterous strength was enough. He then swung two girls towards eachother, causing them to crash together. The man then threw them into an approaching Gray Fullbuster, who had his **Cōrudo Ekusukaribā** (Cold Excalibur) ready and Juvia with her **Ai No Tsubasa** (Wings Of Love) about to shoot. The two potential attackers were knocked out of the air by the two S-Class Mages crashing into them. Loki, who had just appeared on his right, was caught at the scruff of his outfit by the man. Said man then randomly punched to his left, causing his left fist to connect with Laxus' face as he appeared out of his lightning at high speeds. Laxus was then sent crashing through multiple buildings to the man's left. He then proceeded to throw Loki at Lily, who was attempting to slice the stranger in half with his sword.

The stranger then had Freed to his left and Bickslow on his right. He then punched them in the stomach a unreadable speeds, but caught them by the feet before they flew away into buildings. Next, the man threw the two straight into the Evergreen. This caused the three members of **The Raijinshū**, to go flying into the other Fairy Tail members. The stranger continued to lay waste to all of the guild and every Mage that came at him. At one point he even threw Wendy and Rome right into Natsu, who was in the air descending with his **Guren Karyū Ken** (Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist). Natsu was quickly shot down by the other two crashing into him, then all three of them crashed into the rubble around the guild building. The stranger then felt a presence behind him and quickly ducked, just as Gildarts punched straight above him, his fist enveloped in **Crash Magic**. The hooded man then quickly spun himself and smacked Gildarts with an uppercut, sending him into the air. The man himself then jumped into the air, grabbed Gildarts and flung him into the ground.

Gildarts hit the ground with a mighty crash and so fast that he had no chance to use his magic to soften his landing. He bounced off the ground due to the force of the throw, so he had time to flip himself onto his feet. Gildarts wiped the blood that was coming from a gash above his eye, and observed the small crater he had just made. The man then landed gracefully on the ground in front of Gildarts. Gildarts observed the man with interest and curiosity, before smirking and finally talking.

'Hey!' He said, catching the man's attention. 'I see you haven't used magic yet. So why don't we go at eachother with our magic?' Gildarts' statement shocked Fairy Tail to the very core.

'H-H-H-He hasn't been using any magic!?' A battered Mirajane stuttered as she fell to her knees.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE!' Gray yelled in disbelief.

'Okay.' The stranger finally replied. 'Lets do this... your way.'

The man then lightly held his right wrist as his right fist went a blaze. The fire on his fist was bright and potent, much stronger than Natsu's flame, and even said Dragon Slayer could tell that.

'Alright... GO!' Gildarts yelled as he and the man charged eachotherairy Tail held there breath as the two went at eachother. What everyone was expecting, was a large shockwave as their two fists connected and Gildarts overpowering the enemy and winning. But what happened was the complete opposite; once the two fists hit eachother, the fiery fist completely destroying Gildarts' Crash Magic and breaking his hand in the process. The man's fist then kept going and blasted Gildarts in the stomach, making him fly into the guild building and effectively bringing the place down. A second later the man stopped a giant fist with his palm. The entire guild memeber's jaws crashed to the floor in shock at the sight of this person defending against the Master's attack like it was nothing.

The Master, however, had a stoic but on the inside, furious face. Makarov landed on the the floor, still staring down the man and was about to attack again before Gildarts stumbled out of the smoke around the guild. He had blood coming from is mouth, nose and the gash above his eye. Both Gildarts AND Makarov were going to attack, but Natsu got in the way.

'**Karyū No Hōkō!**'(Fire Dragon's Roar) the blast of fire crashed straight into the stranger, who made no move to block it. Natsu was about to cheer when he heard swallowing. The sound echoed in his ears, as he saw all the fire get swallowed up by the man.

'Y-Your a Dragon Slayer?!' Natsu stuttered in disbelief.

'You didn't really think you were the only Fire Dragon Slayer did you? The man inquired. 'C'mon! Wake up! It's time we finished this, with dragon slayer versus dragon slayer!'

'Fine by me!' Natsu replied.

In that moment, the man's right forearm and fist turned into metal. 'This is an ancient dragon slaying technique. It's called **Armorment**.' The man said. 'You wouldn't know about because you're too weak! So let me show you a real **Fire Dragon's Iron fist!**'

The man's fist then lit on fire again, as Natsu readied his own attack. The two then took a stance, and charged eachother.

'**Karyū No Tekken!**' The man screamed.

'**Ryūjin No Kōen**!(Dragon God's Brilliant Flame) Natsu roared back, as orange and black fire enveloped his right fist.

The two attacks were inches away from their target's face, when a voice rang out.

'NATSU! STOP!' A woman's voice yelled. Natsu and the man's attacks stopped immediately as they stood there looking at eachother. All of Fairy Tail turned there heads to the direction that the noise came from, to see another hooded figure. She was female, most likely the one who just yelled. But she was also surrounded by five smaller hooded figures, children probably. The woman had her right hand streched out from under her cloak, so Fairy Tail could see that she had a silver ring on her ring finger. They all looked at her, then to the two frozen in attacking position, wandering how she knew Natsu.

'Thats enough.' She finally said again. 'You'll seriously hurt him if you go on.' She then lifted her hands to her hood, amd started pulling it back, which caught the guild and Natsu's interest. But what was reviled, caused gasps from the entire guild. Because what was reviled, was Lisanna. Natsu the most was shocked by this.

'WAIT THERE ARE 2 LISANNAS!?' Natsu yelled. This new Lisanna, had a few differences than their Lisanna, which the guild noticed. Lisanna...2, had longer hair which reached her lower back, she was slightly taller than Lisanna...1, but not as tall as Gildarts.

'Thats enough, sweetie.' She said. Natsu was about to speak to her, when the stranger jumped back and landed next to her. People were wandering just what the hell was going on: First, a stranger attacks the guild and then there are two of Lisanna. What really surprised everyone, was that the man then slowly started lifting his hands to his hood, as he slowly pulled it back. Most were expecting a rough looking man, but what was revield caused horror filled gasps to leave the mouths of the guild members, especially Natsu.

The man stared at their shock filled faces a while, before finally speaking again.

'Hello Fairy Tail.' He began.' I'm sorry for the damage I've caused to the Guild and it's members, but you all know who I am, don't you.' A small smile fell on his lips, but left as quickly as it came when he spoke again.

'I, am Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer. And we need your help.'


	5. A World 22 Years From Now

Chapter 5: A World 22 Years From Now

Natsu stared at his doppelgänger with extreme confusion like the rest of the guild, whilst Natsu...2 had a stoic expression. Anyone could tell, like the Lisanna 2, this Natsu was older but with a lot more differences than Fairy Tail's Natsu. This man looked exactly the same as Natsu, except of course taller, and with more muscle. His hair was also a bit longer than their Natsu's ans he also had a small scruffy pink beard that went all the way from the back of his jaw to other side and went up a bit on the sides of the mouth. Another very noticeable difference was that he had two scars on the right side of his face (A/N: kind of like Naruto's whiskers when he got angry when he was a kid and they go bigger. Except that there are only two,they're scars not whiskers and they're only on the right side of his face.) Natsu 2 looked at everyone, then back to the Lisanna who was next to him and all she did was nod at him with a warm smile, as she slipped her hand into his. Lucy seemed to be the only one to notice this and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy (This is not a bash Lucy Fic).

'I know you all must be totally confused right now.' Natsu 2 said. 'But why don't we go into the guild and talk?'

'YOU DESTROYED IT, REMEMBER!?' Levy exclaimed

'Oh yeah! I did do that, didn't I!' He then exclaimed

'Yep, that's Natsu alright.' All of Fairy Tail thought in union.

'Well.' He replied. 'Let's go inside of what's at least left of the gu-

'Dad!' A voice cried. 'I'm hungry!' Fairy Tail looked behind Lisanna 2, to see the tallest of the five small figures take off their hood. The guild members' faces morphed into ones of shock again, due to the child's appearance. He was tall, for a thirteen year old, but only a couple inches taller than Romeo. He had muscle and looked exactly like Natsu. He also had Natsu's eyes and hair style, but his hair was white as snow like the Strauss siblings. Romeo, himself wasn't to happy when he saw Wendy blushing at the sight of the boy.

'Ryuu!' His father yelled, punching him on the head. 'Shut up! You've been saying that for the past few hours!'

'But it's the truth, dammit!' Ryuu retorted.

Natsu 2 sighed tiredly. Ryuu had been bugging him for food for hours now! He looked to Mirajane with a pleading look, begging her to make something. Mirajane just giggled and said:

'Why don't I go into the cellar and get some stuff out for lunch?'

'Thank you Mira!' Natsu 2 said, comically crying.

[Time Skip: 1 hour]

Fairy Tail, was once again shocked at the sight of... Natsu eating like a normal human being. Well, at least, Natsu 2 was eating normally. He noticed their surprise and spoke up.

'What?' He asked

'When did you turn into a normal person?' Gray asked. Natsu 2 began to count on his fingers, when he noticed Lisanna 2 giving him a look. He smiled sheepishly and looked back at the guild.

'About three years from now, when I married Lisanna.' This statement caused a moment of silence from the guild, until they all yelled.

'EEEEHHHHHH!'

'I-I-I-I-I-I married N-N-N-Natsu!' Lisanna asked in utter disbelief.

'Yeah, is it that surprising?' Lisanna 2 asked... herself.

'I knew it Lisanna! I just knew it!' Mirajane exclaimed happily.

'Alright, alright, enough chit-chat!' Makarov yelled, quieting the barrage of questions. 'Now: who are you and what are you doing here?

The two strangers looked at eachother before Natsu 2 spoke up.

'We.' He began. 'Are Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel, from 22 years in the future.'

'OH GOD! ANOTHER "FUTURE LUCY" PROBLEM!' Natsu exclaimed worriedly. 'WHAT IS IT?! DID DRAGONS ATTACK AGAIN?!

'Yeah Natsu 2, what happened!' Happy asked

'BE QUIET AND LET ME EXPLAIN!' He yelled at the two. 'PLUS, DONT CALL ME NATSU 2! JUST CALL ME N!'

'Okay, N.' Makarov said. 'What are you doing here.'

'Well we ne-

'Dad!' The second tallest child whined. 'Ignis won't stay still!'

'Nashi, don't interrupt me please.' N replied

Nashi, was the same height as Wendy, with pink hair like her dad's, but long and in a plait that went over her right shoulder. She had her mothers face and eyes and was the same age as Wendy, which was twelve (A/N: I know NaLu supporters are gonna hate me for calling the daughter of Natsu and Lisanna, Nashi. But I couldn't come up with a better name.).

'But dad!' She exclaimed.

'Just let him walk around.' Her father exclaimed. 'But, Luna and Lola, it's your turn to watch Ignis.' The two girls sighed and followed their infant brother round the guild. Luna and Lola were both twin girls that were around same height. They were ten years old, but Luna was a day older than her sister. The two looked exactly like Lisanna, with white hair and all. Though they both had Natsu's eyes, Lola had a slight bit of blue in her right iris in her eye. Ignis on the other looked like Natsu, but with his mothers eyes. He also had his father pink coloured hair, as well as his hair style. Though he had a strip of white hair going along his head. He was only one year old, and already causing mischief.

'Now, back on topic' N said. 'We came here because we need your help. We're in the middle of a war... with Zeref and his dark army.' This surprised everyone, with the exception of Mavis.

'But you're as strong as Zeref.' Said spirit began. 'How can you be at war with him, if you're this strong?' Everyone noticed N's eyes darken.

'Zeref isn't as weak in our time, as he is in this one.' Ryuu said darkly

'In our time, Zeref is a monster. I can't even get close to him without being beaten within an inch of my life, by the higher ups of his army! His army higher ups are far stronger than I am. And with... Him sealed, there is nothing else we can do.' Natsu finished sadly. Lisanna noticed her older self and her kids almost cry at the mention of "Him". Though Ryuu didnt have tears in his eyes, he did turn away. Lisanna couldn't help but wonder who this person was.

'Many of us have already died.' N continued. 'Like Elfman, Max, Happy, Charla, Lily, The Raijinshū, Nab, Vajeeter, Reedus, Wakaba, Macao...' N's eyes seemed to darken even more at the mention of Macao being dead. 'Even Gildarts is gone, and that's only Fairy Tail! Countless others from guilds all around the world, even innocent bystanders have died to this war!' Fairy Tail was left in an awkward and sad silence at this news, and especially the one who had discovered that they're dead.

'AND THATS NOT THE WORST PART OF IT!' N screamed, scaring everyone. 'SOME PEOPLE, DECIDED TO JOIN ZEREF'S SIDE, JUST SO THEY COULD LIVE! WHAT THE HELL!' N stomped his foot into the ground, causing it to crack.

'Calm down N!' Lisanna tried to sooth her husband. 'It's okay.'

'Yeah, sorry.' N apologized to his wife.

'So what does this have to do with us?' Makarov inquired.

'We need help. We're out of options, and losing the war. More people are dying everyday and we can't fight back. That's when we thought, of The Last.' N said, causing the guild to put on confused expressions.

'The Last?' Erza wondered. 'What's that?'

'A last resort, created by the Fairy Admiral, The Admirals and Vice-Admirals.' Future Lisanna explained. 'It's a plan to use Ultear to send a small squad back in time, bring you to the future and train you to become much stronger, whilst growing stronger ourselves. With all of you stronger and equipped to fighting in our time, we have a better chance of winning the war.'

The guild looked at eachother and murmured amongst themselves on what to do, when N dropped to his hands and knees and bowed his head.

'Please!' He begged as tears dripped down his nose, onto the floor. 'I've lost so much! Igneel even died in the war, along with many other dragons who fought on our side! I CAN'T STAND TO LOSE ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE,... HELP!' Lisanna cried as she watched her husband beg. Nashi, Luna and Lola were also begging to cry. Ignis was too young to understand, whilst Ryuu had his head down, with his bangs covering his eyes.

'Lift your head up, my son.' Makarov told N. Said man raised his head, to see Makarov with tears in his eyes. He looked behind the small man to see all of the guild smiling at him. N couldn't help but smile at this, he had missed the guild.

'Thank y-you... Master.' N stuttered.

'WE LEAVE IN A FEW DAYS!' Makarove declared. 'THEN: WE GO TO THE FUTURE, KILL ZEREF AND END THE WAR!' The whole guild roared at the masters proclamation. The seven from the future couldn't help but join in on the roaring.

N was happy. For the first time in two years, he had hope again. He looked to the sky through the massive hole in the roof, thinking to himself.

'Don't worry.' He thought. 'We'll release you from that seal soon. So just hold on a little while longer, kay?'

N was brought back to reality, when a party began. Everything was fine and peaceful, for now at least.


	6. Sadness and Rivalry

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I really hope your all enjoying my story, because I'm really enjoying writing it. Now I need all your opinions on something: I'm thinking of starting a story called, "The Shonen Avengers". The Shonen Avengers is basically a groupe of shonen characters getting together to form a team. It's a really popular thing on the internet and i noticed that there are no fanfics about them on this site, so i got the idea to make one. I already have the team set out in my head, although one of them isn't a shonen character. But I say in the reviews what you think I should do, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Sadness and Rivalry<span>**  
><strong>

N looked around the guild as a party was underway. Natsu was, as always, fighting with Gray. Lucy and Cana were talking with Luna and Lola, as well as squealing over a fidgeting Ignis. He then saw Nashi in deep conversation with Levy, most likely about books. Master and Guildarts were bantering with Lisa (Lisanna 2) whilst drinking. N then reached up to his neck, feeling strange without a certain piece of clothing. He was broken out of his musings, when Ryuu approached him.

"What is it kiddo?" N asked his son

"Was it always like this?" Ryuu replied. "It feels so friendly and warm, even more so than back home. I was born into the war, so this is weird for me."

"Yeah. I guess this is weird for you. Unlike you, we were all born into peaceful times." N concluded. He turned to his son to see him watching Natsu and Gray fight, with a purplexed look on his face. "What?" N asked.

"Did you and Uncle always fight like that?" He asked his dad

"Yeah. But we were immature back then, and didn't know the horrors of war. By the way Ryuu, I've noticed someone looking at you." N finished. The boy looked to where his father was, to see Wendy quickly turn her head in a different direction. "Go on. Talk to her. Just don't mess anything up."

"Sure thing Dad." Ryuu replied as he made his way towards Wendy. When he got there, Wendy blushed quickly.

"H-Hi!" She stammered nervously. "I'm Wendy Marv-

"I know who you are." Ryuu cut in. "But I never knew that you were this shy when you were young." Wendy laughed slightly, which caused Ryuu to show a smile just like Natsu's. This caused Wendy to blush from embarrassment. Mirajane, who was a bit nervous, approached N.

Said man looked to his right to see her standing there.

"So" she began. "You really married my sister, huh. I always expected you to end up with Lucy."

"Why?" N replied, confused. "I never liked her in that way. And if your gonna give me the 'If you ever hurt my sister I'll kill you' talk, don't bother. You already had that talk with me, but you can have that talk with Natsu at a later date." Mira laughed a bit at this, but then looked over to where Ryuu and Wendy were sitting.

"I think Wendy might have a little crush on your son" Mira said worriedly. "That won't mess up the future will it?"

"No" N replied. " My boy knows to be careful and the magic tha brought us to this time won't let that happen." Just as Ryuu was about to say a joke to Wendy, he felt danger behind him. He flipped out of his chair, just dodging a fireball. He landed on the roof and look towards his attacker and wasn't surprised to see Romeo with fire in his hand. Ryuu mentally kicked himself.

_"Dammit!"_ He thought. _"I should have known he'd be jealous!"_ Ryuu then composed himself as he dropped to the ground, all eyes on the two. "What was that for?!" Ryuu yelled.

Romeo continued to stare until he decided to speak. "You were pissing me off for some reason!" He yelled

"Oh yeah" Ryuu retorted. "Because it wasn't already so obvious that you were jealous of me talkin' to Wen-

"SHUT UP!" Romeo yelled as he threw purple and orange fireballs at him. Ryuu, in one big breath, sucked in all the attacks.

"So your a Dragon Slayer too?" Romeo inquired.

"Yeah, what of it." Ryuu shot back. " You lookin' for a fight?"

"Anytime, anywhere." Romeo replied. The two were about to use their magic when some unexpected visitors dropped through the massive hole in the ceiling.

"Jellal..." N said shakily. Mirajane caught on to the shakiness in his voice and looked at N with worry. She knew by his reaction, that something happened to Jellal in the future. All eyes were still on the two Mages of Crime Sorcière, especially a certain scarlet haired Mage.

"I got the feelin' that you'd come out when I mentioned Ultear." N said to the man. Jellal then walked up to N and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Ultear! Where, where is she?!" Jellal asked desperately.

"I don't know where she is in this time period, and she's dead in our one now." Was N's reply.

"How did you find her?" Meredy cut in. N looked at her for a moment, then looked back at Jellal.

"Do you all remember, back in the Grand Magic Games when we fought the seven dragons?" N asked. Uneasy looks filled the room as Fairy Tail remembered that day. "Well, who remebers that little glimps of a memory we didn't know, where some of us saw ourselves die?" People began looking at eachother worriedly, remembering the incident. Gray was affected the most by this question, clearly remembering seeing himself die.

"Well, that was Ultear's doing. Those memories... actually happened." Looks of shock filled the faces of everybody in the wreckage of the guild building. "She used her magic to rewind time by one minute, to try and save the lives of all those who died. But this took away her "life" in a sense. Because it turned her into an old woman."

Gray, Jellal and Meredy thought back to almost a year ago. For Gray, his beliefs were confirmed at that the old woman he saw on the road was Ultear and that the strange phenomenon in the heat of battle was also her doing. For Jellal and Meredy, they thought of the old woman who gave them the letter from Ultear.

"But I'm glad ya' showed yourself Jellal!" N began. "Because your comin' with us to the future." Jellal's mouth opened a little at N's proclamation.

"B-But what Crime Sorcière?!" Jellal stammered. "I'm busy taking down dark guilds and hunting down Zer-

"Please Jellal" N bowed his head slightly. "Your kids NEED to see their father again." N's words echoed in Jellal and Erza's ears.

'_I-I have kids in the future?'_ Jellal thought to himself in disbelief. Erza on the other hand was freaking out.

_'Kids?!'_ She thought. _'Jellal has kids! I guess I miss my chance.'_

"But what do you mean by, again?" Jellal asked. Everyone noticed the seven from the future (with the exception of Ignis) stiffen at the question. N looked up, with a serious face, looking straight at Jellal.

"You'll find that out eventually when we go to future, won't you." N said slyly. Jellal put on a frown, but then glanced to Erza. Her eyes seemed very distant, she obviously wasn't focused on the situation. But feeling eyes on her, she met his gaze. Her look seemed to be begging him, pleading him to come with them. Jellal, in the end, gave in and looked back to N.

"Fine" he sighed. "I'll come with you all." He looked over to Meredy who understood before he even spoke.

"Don't sweat it Jellal!" Meredy chirped. "I'll look after Crime Sorcière and the new members whilst your gone!" Jellal smiled at her and turned to the man from the future.

"I'll see you in three days time, okay?"

"Perfect!" N smiled. "See you then, old friend." Jellal nodded to him and left, but not without stealing a glance at Erza. Once he and Meredy left, everyone went back to normal. N was about to relax when he picked up on some of the members having a conversation with the Master.

"Don't worry Master" Nab began. "We'll look after the guild while your gone. We can even rebuild it if you want!"

"Yeah!" Jet agreed. "You just go and save the future."

"What do ya' mean?" N said gathering their attention. "We need all of Fairy Tail to help us, down to the very last memeber."

"But w-

"No buts!" Lisa interrupted. "Your all coming." The members who considered themselves as 'Fairy Tails Weakest' tried to argue, but due to Lisa not budging, they gave up. A chair then hit N in the back of the head, surprising them.

"Hey N!" Natsu yelled. "Where the hell is it!?" N knew straight away what Natsu meant by that as his whole body stiffened. The other members (minus the future visitors) had no idea what he meant.

"Honestly Flame-Brain." Gray began. "Your makin' no sense. Stop letting the flames burn your bra-

"Shut it Gray!" Natsu yelled. The seriousness in his voice stopped the Ice Mage in his tracks.

"So" Natsu said. "Where is the scarf N?" It was only at that moment that Fairy Tail noticed the scarf was not around N's neck. N turned around with darkened eyes of sadness. Everyone's eyes widened as Lisa broke down crying. Nashi hugged Luna and Lola as the three were crying. Ignis was wondering just what was going on. Even Romeo got slightly worried as he saw his new 'rival' clench his fist so hard that his nails dug into his skin, causing blood come out. Wendy also saw Ryuu do this, but she got even more worried when a stray tear made it's way out of his eyes, which were shadowed by his bangs. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which would of extremely pissed off Romeo if he wasn't so worried. N turned to a very surprised Natsu and Lisanna.

"I-I-It's with..." N began, his voice failing. "My eldest son." When he said that, Lisa cried even harder making the members jump in surprise. They all then turned to Ryuu but noticed that the scary he had looked like Natsu's, but it was black. Mirajane then looked to N and spoke up.

"But Ryuu's scarf is b-

"Ryuu isn't my oldest Son!" N yelled. This got everyone's attention.

"Then where is he?" Lisanna asked, wanting to meet her eldest child. "Did he stay back in the future? Will we meet him when we go there?"

"No" N replied. "You won't see him when we go to the future. No one will."

"Why?" Alzack asked.

"He's... No longer with us." When N finished that sentence, the entire building went silent with sadness. Natsu comforted comforted Lisanna,mas she began to cry silently. Mira and Elfman when silent with shock at the thought of their eldest nephew being dead.

"He's not dead." Ryuu suddenly piped up, snapping people out of their trances. "He's just not...in our world anymore, in a sense of the word." This confused all the members, especially Natsu.

"Please don't ask anymore questions on the matter. It's very painful to talk about." N asked.

"Of course! We won't push anything more painful from you than you already have to." Makarov said. "Now let's continue with this party! It may very we'll be our last one for a while!" All the members roared in union. The party lasted for hours. Natsu and Lisanna talked for the entire time, Lisa talked with the other members even N got drunk with Gildarts, Makarov and Laxus. Romeo, Wendy and Ryuu were having a great conversation, even though the two rivals would have a staring match from time to time. Gray was talking with Juvia and N's three daughters whilst he made ice objects for Ignis to play with. Mira and Cana tried to cheer up Erza with the help of Lucy, even though she kept looking longingly at Natsu. Elfman was chatting with The Raijinshū. Levy, Lily and Gajeel were talking casually. Happy was following Charle around with a fish. Wakaba, Macao, Nab, Vajeeter, Jet, Droy, Reedus, Alzack were laughing and gambling whilst Kinana served them drinks. Bisca and Lacky were looking after Asuka. Overall, nobody was looking forward to going to war, but they were still going to enjoy themselves with the three days they had left.


	7. Excalibur (New Arc Begins)

**A/N: Sorry for the weird chapter name. I wanted this story to be sorted into Arcs like the show and manga. Plus, thanks for all the views that this story has gotten. I haven't had any Reviews but I've gotten 196 (I Think) views. I also have two favourites and a follower, so thanks again and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Excalibur (New Arc Begins)<span>

[**Time Skip: Three Days**]

The entire of the Fairy Tail, (The Tenrou group and the faithful members who waited for them over seven years) the future Dragneels and Jellal walked through Magnolia Forest in absolute silence. All of the members present had a huge case of anxiety straight through the past three days, in anticipation of their next 'Adventure'. Lisanna was wearing a very skeptical look on her face whilst she looked at the back of N's head.

_'What made the- I mean **my** eldest son so special?'_ Lisanna thought to herself, _'Sure, they're sad he's no longer "In this world" whatever that means, but it feels like it was more special than that, like he was special to the entire "Resistance" as N called it.'_

Lisanna really wanted answers to her questions, but she got the feeling that N wouldn't answer any questions related to his eldest son. She couldn't help wonder what this son was like. Was he big, strong, brave and loyal but dense like Natsu? Or was he small, weak, timid and loyal but smart like the Edolas Natsu? Lisanna sighed in defeat at wondering what he was like, she was sure that they would find out eventually. N caught on to what she was probably thinking about and spoke up.

"I'm sure you're wondering about your eldest son, aren't you Lisanna." N inquired. Lisanna blushed a little bit at being found out that easily.

"I just wanted to know what he's like" Lisanna asked shyly. N smiled warmly at the sight of that.

"Well" Lisa began, "He's nothing like the Natsu of your time. He actually thinks things through before he does something."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled

"He's smart, cool, calm and collected but when someone messes with his family, and that includes us and the entire resistance, he will completely destroy anything and anyone. He's a true member of Fairy Tail." Lisa ended. Makarov smiled at the thought of having someone smart and caring like Lisanna, but destructive and strong like Natsu in the guild.

"What else can you tell us about him?" Mirajane asked. N slightly turned his head to look behind him, so Mira cringed when she saw his scars. She absolutely hated scars, especially the ones on N's face.

"We can't tell you much." N began again, "Since...that day, The Fairy Admiral has made most information about him confidential." Lisanna's face fell a bit when she heard that.

"But we can tell you that his eyes are a beautiful shade of gold..." Nashi said comically drooling with sparkles in her eyes. Ryuu smirked and pointed at his younger sister with his thumb.

"Nashi's always been jealous of his eye colour, for some demented and unknown reason." Nashi kicked her brother in the shin when he said that, which caused the two to start arguing. N sighed before looking back to the rest of the group.

"Well he also has red hair. Scarlet red, like Erza's." N finished. Natsu started to freak out uncontrollably when heard this.

"DID YOU AND ME HAVE A KID ERZA!?" He asked the scarlet knight, whilst Erza herself was freaking out.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT IT, AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?" She countered. N shut Natsu up by punching him in straight on the top of the head.

"SHUT UP, WOULD YA!" N yelled. Ryuu looked at Natsu's unconscious figure in the tiny crater and walked up to Romeo. Said boy felt a tap on his right shoulder and turned to see his "Rival".

"Was my dad always this crazy?" He asked. Romeo laughed nervously whilst he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and nodded.

"Yup" he replied, "For as long as I've known him." Natsu was now beginning to get back up.

"Well back on subject" N said, catching their attention, "We believe that the reason why he has golden eyes and scarlet hair, is because I was raised by Igneel. Igneel had red scales which could be interpreted has hair, and he had golden-

"Eyes..." Natsu finished.

"Yeah" N replied, "he's also a Dragon Slayer." Natsu perked up at this, whilst Lisanna was pouting at the thought of her eldest child not using Take-Over.

"What attribute of Dragon Slayer is he?" Gajeel inquired.

"Sorry" N started, "But that is extremely confidential information. We can't even tell you guys that. Anyways we're here."

The group looked at the massive tree they were currently standing in front of in awe, with the exception of Lisanna and Natsu who were blushing. Jellal's face then morphed into one of confusion as he looked towards N.

"I don't get it. How is it that no one has ever notice a massive tree in the forest that's bigger than the Fairy Tail guild building, and what's so significant about it?" Jellal asked skeptically.

"The old man that we're going to see just happened to build a portal to his hidden home here" N replied, "Plus, it's special to me and Lisa." Mirajane immediately looked at her sister and Natsu, with an interrogating look on her face.

"And why is this place so special to you two?" She asked evilly. Natsu and Lisanna shared a look and turned back to her.

"This was where we had our first date." They said in sync. The whole guild went silent at this news, whilst the Dragneels just looked at them, with the exception of Nashi who was squealing in joy. Ryuu was really starting to get annoyed by his sister, so he flicked her in the head, evidently causing the two to bicker again.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!" The entire guild exclaimed, not including Jellal.

"DAMN YOU NATSUUUUU!" Elfman yelled as he charged at Natsu in his **Beast Soul: Weretiger**.

"H-H-Hey Elfman stop!" Natsu stuttered, "IT ONLY HAPPENED O-ONCE! AND IT WAS ONLY A SIMPLE DATE!"

"And when was this, dear sister of mine?" Mira sked ever so sweetly.

"About a month before the mission that sent me to Edolas." Lisanna replied. Lucy herself was jumping for joy inside her minde. It was over 9 years ago counting their seven year sleep on Tenroujima. She didn't want to be a horrible person who ruined a great relationship, but she liked Natsu a lot and wanted to truly be with him. She had been really jealousy when she saw that Natsu married Lisanna, and was going to change that. Of course that would alter the future, but in the end, Ryuu, Nashi, Luna, Lola and Ignis would just become her children instead.

"Oh yeah" N said randomly, "Lucy, I'd summon one spirit to come with us to the future. Don't worry though. He won't have to return to the spirit world whilst you're in our time period." Lucy nodded, and summoned Loke. Of course, the playboy immediately started to flirt with Lucy, only to be smacked on the head by said girl.

"Well that's enough chit-chat for now" N said walking up to one of the tree's massive roots, "It's time to visit the old man." N then pulled on the root he was next to and ripped it off, revealing a purple portal.

"C'mon let's go guys!" Natsu yelled, giving the team courage. So, they entered the portal, ready to meet this old man.

* * *

><p>The group on a mission finally made it out of the portal into a small clearing, and they knew that they were miles away from any kind of civilization. It was then that they noticed a small house several feet away from them. Next to the house was an old man who was leaning against the side of it, with a stick in his hand.<p>

"So you've finally come to go back to the future, and with friends this time." The old man said. N nodded and smiled.

"Yes Kiakso-sama, could you please he-

"The runes have already been drawn up behind the house, get round there and we'll begin" he said, cutting N off. The man, Kiakso, led the group behind his house where a massive circle of unknown runes was on the ground. Levy saw this and began drooling at the sight of runes even she hadn't seen before. As she was about to run over and examine them, Kiakso through an incredibly heavy book at her, so Gajeel had to carry it for her.

"That book is all about these Ancient Runes" Kiakso explained, "read it when you actually get to the future, okay?"

"Y-Yes sir, and thank you." Levy replied.

"Alright then, let's get started!" The old man said, slamming his palms together. The group, who were in the middle of the circle, noticed that the circle and Kiakso were beginning to glow turquoise. Soon the light was blinding and Kiakso was yelling at the top of his lungs. Finally, the man screamed out the words of of the spell.

"**Forbidden Technique: Arc of Time: Universal Flashpoint Jump!**" In an even brighter blinding light, the group was gone leaving a cloud of dust. Kiakso was sitting on the ground panting heavily at the quick loss of Magical Energy in his body. After about five minutes, he managed to prop himself up on his staff, leaning into it with his weight.

'I truly thought I was gonna lose the rest of my life force that I had left. Especially when sending someone to the future is harder than sending them to the past, even if they're originally from the future. Seems I'm tougher than I originally thought.' Kiakso thought to himself, with a big smirk on his face.

"Good luck... Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p>The group were in a sudden state of confusion when they realised they were no longer standing in the clearing of an unknown forest, in the middle of nowhere, with a mysterious old man and now where in some kind of tunnel that kept changing colours.<p>

"N!" Makarov bellowed, "Where in the name of Mavis are we?!"

"In a naturally occurring anomaly called 'The Time Tunnel'." N explained calmly, "They only normally appear somewhere in any dimension every ten thousand years. But if someone has enough mastery over the Lost Magic: Arc of Time, using one of the magic's two greatest techniques, they can force one open."

"Sweet!" Natsu yelled.

"But" N interrupted, "It costs an incredible amount of Magic Energy... And some of the caster's life force."

"Is that why the Ultear of your time died?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah. She was one hundred years old in our time, and she just wasn't strong enough to hold on anymore." N replied softly. Jellal seemed to understand, but still felt sad that future Ultear. It was then and there that he promised to find her after this adventure. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned and was face to face with Erza. The two smiled at eachother for a bit, but when Jellal put his hand on top of hers to keep it there, Erza blushed to the same colour as her hair.

Then suddenly they heard a crackling noise and N put his hand over his right ear. The sound went on for a while, until parts of a voice could be heard. N's eyes quickly widened as he realised who it was.

"Lev!" He yelled, making everyone jump, "Levy can you hear me!?" That got the interest of the group, even the future Dragneels. N was beginning to get impatient when a voice came through very clearly.

""N?!" She said, "thank god your on your way N, we need your help!" N's expression turned to a furious frown when he heard that.

"What is it?!" He asked

"Well" future Levy began, "We're in the middle of a giant battle with one of Zeref's massive platoons! There are no higher ups, but we're losing ground quick! Please hurry N!"

"Don't worry Lev! We're almost there!"

"Oh, and one more thing!" She then yelled back, "You know who I'm the marker for you to come back?"

"Yeah..." N replied.

"Well I'm on the battlefield aswell." Everything was quiet for a while so Lev got worried. "N... You there?"

"DAMMIT LEV!" N yelled into the ear piece, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm sorry, but they needed me in the battle!" She replied

"Don't worry!" He bellowed back, "Just don't go straight into the battle, we're almost there!"

"Too late!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" N yelled while holding his head in frustration. Then, in a blinding light at the end of the tunnel, they were in the hellish future.

* * *

><p>The group looked around in fright as a full scale battle was underway all around them. Romeo heard a scream and turned around to see Wendy with tears in her eyes as someone was sliced in half right in front of her. Romeo pulled her into a hug to calm her down as she whimpered into his ear.<p>

"I can hear them" she said, her voice failing, "I can hear everybody dying around me!" Romeo looked to the other Dragon Slayers and saw them on the ground holding their ears and panting heavily. Then, a creature that seemed to be human but with some kind of dark energy attached to them, lunged at Romeo and Wendy. Said boy was about to defend the girl, but a powerful punch surrounded by fire, literally took the assailant's head off. Romeo and the rest of the group stared at N with fright at what he had just done. He looked at them and understood their fear.

"I know killing is an atrocious act in your time" N said to them, "But in our time, it must become second nature to survive." Everyone was quiet for a moment until an incredibly large and fat Oyog was coming down on top of them from the air. N at this moment lit his fist on fire and used Armorment on his ablazed arm.

"**Fire Dra**- N did not finish the sentence as a giant ice cannon ball smashed into the Oyog, causing it to die. The group looked into the direction that the cannon ball of ice came from. What they saw caused Lucy and Levy to blush, Hearts to replace Juvia's eyes, N to get a smirk plastered on his face and Natsu and Grays jaws to crash into the ground. A man who was in a large white coat came walking up to them, with a massive cannon comprised entirely of ice resting against his shoulder.

"Yo" the man said, "Took ya long enough N."

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting...Gray." Future Gray stood in front of the group with a total looke of pride. He was wearing a large white coat that stopped just at his waist line and just above his elbows at the arms. The coat also had a midnight blue fur going around the the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the coat as well as a giant hood which also had fur round the edge. He had a small beard that started right under his bottom lip and went straight down, almost like Natsu's but it didn't go anywhere else on his face. He was also wearing black gloves that went up to his elbows with straps and a bit of armour on them. As the same with is gloves, he was wearing tight trousers with straps on them and armour on the shins and feet. He wasn't wearing anything underneath the coat.

"C'mon, you know it's G!" G exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. So, where's your son?" N asked.

"Which one, I have two." He replied

"Koori.." N deadpanned. A look of realisation the befell G's face.

"Oh! I don't actually know!" He said calmly, " lost him somewhere in the battle. I have no idea where he co-" G was cut when three massive ice spikes grew into the air, even impaling some Oyogs. Then a path made of ice was coming towards them, with a figure traveling on top of it. The figure then jumped of the path and landed in front of the group. When the person looked up, many of the girls had slight blushes on their faces. He was as tall as Gray and Natsu, and even looked exactly like our favourite exobistionist, except for the fact that his hair was blue like Juvia's. He wore a midnight blue coat that reached down to the top of his heels with a grey edge to it. He wore a black waistcoat underneath with two straps going across it in the shape of an X. Along with white baggy trousers, black combat boots and some armour. The boy Koori looked at the group with surprise and wonder.

"Nice job, Uncle N!" He exclaimed happily, "The Last was successful then!"

"Yeah. All done." Koori smiled at his Uncle's response, but then looked to Gray, who had his jaw straight through the ground. The two stared at eachother for a while until Koori turned back to his father.

"Wow! You really were weak back then Dad!" He smiled happily. A large tick mark appeared on Grays temple as he was about to freeze this kid where where he stood, but Laxus smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well" G announced, "I think it's time to end this battle for now, don't you think N?" Said dragon slayer walked up to G, and the group (**minus the future Dragneels**) thought another fight was going to break out between the two. But when they fist bumped, for at least the fith time that day, their jaws hit the ground.

The two then jumped into the air yelling back down to Koori.

"Koori, lead the past Fairy Tail to the base teleporter!" G yelled to his son.

"Don't worry G!" Lisa yelled up, "I'm strong enough to watch them!"

"We know honey but you need to help Lev, okay?!" N replied to his wife. Lisa then pouted and told Koori to get going. Said boy sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Sure" was all he said, "C'mon, let's go." Lisa watched Koori wipe out many enemies to clear a path, leading the group. When they were far enough away for her liking, she ran to back up Lev's squad.

By this time, G and N were very high in the air, almost reaching the clouds. N then put his right arm behind him, G doing the same with his left arm. The two friends then began to erge their magic together

* * *

><p><em>With Koori<em>

Koori and the rest of the group were running on a pathway carved out of stone on a cliff face, having a higher view of the battle. They could see people with the Fairy Tail Insignia on their shields, swords and armour dying everywhere. They assumed that these were their allies. Whilst at the same time, they were killing many of these, Oyogs.

Koori was in front of the group from the past, leading them. Ryuu was at the back, defending them from rear attacks. An Oyog then jumped at Koori straight in front of him, so the boy jumped at it, making the hand sign for Ice Make. The boy then uttered the spell incantation.

"**Ice Make: Frosted Katana!**" A katana compromised entirely of ice then appeared in his hand. He used the weapon to slice through multiple enemies with ease. Gray watched the boy fight with amazement. He then noticed Koori's facial expressions change to surprise and then a smirk when he felt magical pressure rise enormously.

"So, they're doing a Usion Raid, huh?" Koori said quietly, so that even The Dragon Slayers couldn't hear with a battle surrounding them. Though, unlike Koori who could tell whose Magical Pressure was whose, The Group of the past were freaking out at the sudden change in Magic Pressure.

* * *

><p><em>With N and G<em>

The eyes of the two powerful mages shot open as the shot their **Usion Raid** at all the enemies on the ground below.

"**Usion Raid: Frosted Flame Vortex Blast!**" The Resistance soldiers knew exactly what was going on when they heard these words and saw spheres of ice and fire surround them, leaving the enemies trapped outside. Then a white flash blinded everyone's view, even Koori and the group, who were far away. When the light was gone, everyone could see a massive swirling vortex (Looks like an upside down tornado) of fire and ice going up into the sky, pulling all the Oyogs and destroying them. After about five minutes, the vortex disappeared, only leaving random patches of fire and ice, scorch marks, a crater and all the surviving Resistance soldiers who shields just dropped.

All the soldiers started cheering extremely loudly when N and G landed on the floor. They had won this battle, with the help of two Admirals. The two then fell onto their backsides and smiled at eachother.

"It worked" N breathed, "And thanks for sending Koori to watch Fairy Tail and my kids." G chuckled lightly at N's words.

"Hey..." He replied, "What are Best Friends for?" So, they laughed and fist bumped again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! Geez! I found it really hard to get this chapter out. I found it really hard to introduce Future Gray and Koori for some reason. If you want to see the design I used for Future Gray, check out Kagekara-Soul on devianart, because, I do NOT own that amazing artwork! The only thing I've changed about it is that Gray has a small beard, so go check them out on devianart. I did not resemble N AT ALL after Kagekara-Soul's Natsu, okay? I created my own version of Natsu! See you next chapter!**


	8. A Future Worth Fighting For

**A/N: I just gotta say guys. This story has gotten 332 views at the time I'm writing this Author's Note and that's just amazing. I've gotten 206 views from the USA so I'm glad you're all liking this story, because I'm loving writing it! We've just started the "Excalibur Arc" so that'll be exiting, I hope. You'll see a lot of my OC's this chapter, so be prepared. But not all of them. You'll have to wait until this story is finished to see some of the other OC's and it's sequel starts, Fairy Tail: Edge of Time. That will be the sequel and I'm already planning it, but that's a long time away. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: A Future Worth Fighting For<span>

Koori slashed through another Oyog as Ryuu blasted another with a Fire Dragon's Roar. He saw his Uncle's younger self about to jump an Oyog, so he froze the Dragon Slayer's feet to the ground. Natsu was not exactly amazed at the fact that he couldn't melt the ice when he tried.

"Hey, get the ice of my feet so I can kick their ass!" Natsu yelled at Koori. Said boy merely smirked and looked at him.

"No can do. I'm not lettin' you go if you're gonna try attack an Oyog" Koori replied, "They're too strong for you, you'll just die a meaningless death." That was more than enough to shut Natsu up. He looked to the floor in slight shame, avoiding the Ice Mage's gaze. Elfman then ripped him from the ground and carried him, his feet still frozen. Koori then noticed Gray looking at him with confusion. When the two's eyes met, Gray looked away, embarrassed for being caught looking at a complete stranger, or so he thought. Juvia had also noticed Gray staring at him, so she was now sending Koori dark looks as they kept on running, calling him a love rival. Koori just sweat dropped at the Water Mages' antics, and let out a light chuckle. It was then that he noticed a massive metal spike sticking out of the cliff face. He turned his head back slightly and yelled to the group.

"Follow me to the metal spike!" He yelled, "Don't lose sight of me! Cause if you do, you'll die!" Fairy Tail immediately understood the severity of the situation, so they continued to stay quiet until they reached the spike, with the exception of Natsu trying to hop off to the battle with his frozen feet, to which Koori froze him completely and Elfman carried him. Once they finally reached the spike, Koori wasted no time in walking up to the piece that was closest to the ground, reached up and out his hand on it. He turned back to the group behind him and told them to grab on to his shoulders. Fairy Tail complied, and put their hands on Koori's or someone else's shoulders. Koori looked back to the metal piece and uttered the spell in Dragon Tongue.

"**Commodo O magnum potestatibus, quo nunc mihi velim!**" Then a glowing white Fairy Tail insignia appeared next to where Koori's hand was on the metal. Then, in an instant, Koori and the others were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>{Location: Egrediatur ignis}<strong>

When Fairy Tail opened their eyes, they all gasped at the sight they saw; an enormous base which seemed to be built underneath and inside a mountain. Where they currently were, they could see houses where people seemed to stay, and people were giving them wierd looks at the fact that they just appeared out of nowhere in a white light. There was also a market and weapons shop. Koori turned around and looked straight at them. He noticed them taking in all the sights (**Even Natsu, who Ryuu had unfrozen**) around them, so he coughed into his fist to get their attention. Once he had their attention, he spoke up.

"Welcome" he muttered, "To **Fort Egrediatur Ignis**!" The group had confused looks about the name, so Natsu walked to the front of the group and spoke up.

"It means, **Fort Fire Blaze**, doesn't it." The group were slightly taken back due to the fact that Natsu knew that. He knew they we're going to ask how he knew, so he spoke before they did, "It's **Dragon Tongue**. Ancient language of the Dragons. It's a perk to learnin' Dragon Slayer Magic." Wendy and Gajeel already knew this, but now Laxus knew why he understood what the kid said. Ryuu didn't care considering he knew how to speak the language aswell as understand it.

"Well, do you know the spell I chanted before?" Korri asked. Natsu was about to speak up, but Laxus beat him to the punch.

"Wasn't it something like; **Please o' great powers that be**," Laxus began, then remembering the rest, "**transport me to where I wish to be**." Everyone looked at Laxus in surprise. Koori just slightly clapped and nodded.

"Not bad" He complimented, "Never heard the term Dragon Tongue before and you understood perfectly! Though, you are a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Well, let's get movin'. I'm sure that the Fairy Admiral will want to see all of you." But just as Koori was about to lead them away, a voice called out to Koori. When they all turned around, their jaws dropped for the... I don't know **ELEVENTH** time, though Romeo' jaw dropped much more than anyone else's and Wendy just blushed. The person in front of them was Future Romeo. He noticed his and Wendy's younger selves and smiled at them.

"Hey kiddo" he said to Koori, "I see that the plan worked. But where's your dad and N?"

"Still at the battlefield Uncle R." R simply nodded and looked to the group.

"The Fairy Admiral isn't here right now, he's at another base currently. But I can still take you to the Meeting Room." So, the group followed R and Koori to the place they were headed. Then, a woman with blue hair exactly the same colour as Koori's, walked out from an alley in front of them. When she noticed them she smiled, and you can guess what the group's jaws did. An older version of Juvia was in front of them. Her hair was longer, she wore a light blue sweater, a dark blue dress, black high heel shoes, black tights and no hat.

"Welcome home Koori!" She chirped as she went up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey" was all Koori said. The woman looked at the dumbfounded group and bowed slightly. When she lifted he head up she tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"Hello Fairy Tail!" She said, "It's been a while since I've seen some of your faces. You all know me, I'm Juvia Fullbuster!" The group went silent, and R covered his ears from the oncoming reaction.

"EEEEHHHHH!" The guild yelled. Juvia... Juvia had married Gray! What! The group quickly calmed down and turned back to the woman.

"So does that mean" Gray started, and turned to the Juvia of his time, "I actually married Juvia!?" The Water Mage herself had hearts in her eyes, whilst she murmured something about her Gray-sama.

"Yup!" Future Juvia exclaimed happily, "You, being his best-friend, were N's best man at his and Lisa's wedding. Then, two months later, he was your best man at our wedding. Then Koori was born a short time after G-" Future Juvia stopped herself from saying that name, whilst Koori's hands balled into fists. "After N and Lisa's first child was born." She finished sadly. Fairy Tail's eyes widened at what she almost said. So this mysterious child's name began with the letter G. Lisanna was thinking to herself for a moment, until her eyes widened and tears were at the rims of her eyes.

_'G'_, she thought to herself, _'The name I came up with years ago. The name I said that I would name mine and Natsu's son when I was teasing him when we were raising the egg Happy was in. Is that his name?'_ Lisanna was brought out of her thoughts when Future Juvia continued her story.

"Of course, Koori and most of his generation were born In The War, but then me and Gray had three more kids!" She finished. Gray was speechless.

"I HAVE FOUR KIDS!" Gray yelled. He felt a tap on his arm, and turned to Natsu.

"Dude" the dragon slayer began, "I apparently have** Six** kids." Gray was about to retort, when he realised Natsu made a fair argument. He turned back to his future wife and spoke.

"What are the names if my other kids?" Gray asked.

"Well" Future Juvia thought for a moment, "There's: Umi, who's a sixteen year old girl, Shimo who's a thirteen year old boy and Shio who's a ten year old girl." Gray seemed quite satisfied with his answer.

"Thank you, Future Juvia." The woman just laughed the boys response and shook her head.

"No need to thank me, they're your kids. And just call me Julia." Julie smiled at them and they smiled back. Then Ryuu jumped to the front of the group.

"Hey Auntie Julia! Where's Shimo?" Before Julia had a chance to answer, Ryuu was blocking a sword made of ice by grabbing it. On the other end, was a boy the same age as Ryuu. He, of course looked exactly like Gray, but with Juvia's blue eyes and his hair was the colour of a raven, just like his dad except it was a bit longer. He wore a black vest and white coat with white fur round the cuffs of the sleeves. He was wearing green baggy trousers tucked into brown boots. He was also wearing Gray's kneckless.

Ryuu then discarded the black hooded cloak, to reveal that he was wearing the same thing as Natsu; a zipped up jacket with no right sleeve, to reveal his yellow Fairy Tail stamp, except the jacket was white with green trimmings. He wore his black version of Natsu's scarf round his kneck, making the collar stick out a bit. Then that turned into a cloak that went round his legs, still like Natsu's, but cut of by a black belt. He had the same baggy trousers that Natsu wore except they were midnight blue and tucked into black boots.

The two boys jumped away slightly and walked up to each other, and then fist bumped when they got close.

"Welcome home dude!" Shimo said to his best friend. Ryuu smiled and dodged a blast of white and very pale blue fire. He looked up and saw a boy who looked like Romeo, except his hair was white and scruffy, with a bit of dark blue at the tips. Ryuu looked to R, who put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah. It's Atlas Fire, but that doesn't mean I threw it. Sukai's an Atlas Dragon Slayer too ya'know!" Romeo looked at his future self in surprise.

"I-I'm a Dragon Slayer?" Romeo asked R. Said man turned to him and nodded.

"Yup. The Atlas Dragon Slayer." Romeos eyes lit up in wonder when his future self told him that he would become a Dragon Slayer. Ryuu and Shimo were still staring up at the Sukai intently, as he stared back down at them with the same gaze. The three then randomly started laughing, as Sukai jumped down to the ground. He walked up and patted Ryuu on the back.

"Welcome home bro!" Sukai exclaimed to Ryuu, "Been kinda quiet around here without you."

"Yeah, I missed you guys too!" Ryuu replied. Before anyone could say anything else, R smacked Sukai in the back of the head.

"On what world is throwing a fire ball at someone a way of welcoming them home?!" R yelled. Sukai rubbed is head and looked back up at the man.

"That's the way we do it Dad!" Romeo froze when Sukai called R his dad, and Wendy's face fell. Ryuu noticed that she looked genuinely sad. Then, as R and Sukai were going to hit each other with their **Atlas Dragon's Crushing Fist**, a vortex of white, slightly transparent fluff, hit them, freezing them inside of the stuff. Lucy walked up to it at pulled a bit off. She examined it a bit before speaking.

"Is this... Cloud?" She asked. There were a few murmurs, but then a girl dropped down in front of everyone.

"Dad, Sukai" she began, surprising everyone, "You know how mom gets when she sees you two fighting, so you're lucky I found you first." The man and boy shivered at the thought of R's wife who was also Sukai's mom, finding them. Sukai then quickly regained his courage and began yelling, which was sort of distorted due to the stuff they were incased in.

"Kasai! I'm your older brother! Let me out Now" Sukai yelled as he began burning the cloud with his fire.

"Oh no you don't" Kasai yelled as she jumped into the air, "**Cloud Dragon's Prison!**" This time, much more dense cloud cased over the father and son. The two inside then began squirming and got annoyed when they couldn't escape the prison.

"KASAI! LET US OUT!" The two yelled. Kasai just sighed and turned to the group. She looked young, the same age as Ryuu and Shimo. She wore a plain green dress that stopped at the knees. She had dark purple hair like her father, but like her older twin brother, her hair had dark blue tips to it. She had big round brown eyes and the same red hair ornaments that Wendy had. In fact, Wendy at first, thought she was looking into a mirror.

"Hi!", Kasai exclaimed, "I'm Kasai Conbalt! The Cloud Dragon Slayer!" The group smiled at Kasai's cuteness and sweetness. "Let me take you to the Meeting Room."

The group arrived in awe as they looked to the suspended room in the air. From the outside, it mearly seemed to be a small metal box with blacked out windows that was suspended in the air by magically infused wires. But the inside was enchanted to fit a very large amount of people around a very large table, and chairs found at its sides.

* * *

><p>The group where then taken by surprise as they were being lifted to the suspended room by a growing pillar of clouds. Once they finally reached the level of the room, R-who had burnt him and his son out of the cloud- opened the door into the room. One by one the past Fairy Tail filed into the large room. Once they were all in, jaws once again crashed into the floor when they saw who was inside the room.<p>

Another Erza stood there proudly. She wore armour that no longer had a cross on the middle, but a red cross that was on the left and a black Fairy Tail symbol under that. No armour was on her arms and hands, as she wore white sleeves instead. She also had on a blue skirt, with a bit of armour on both sides of it and black boots. Apart from her change in clothes, she did not look that different.

Future Mirajane was also there. She wore a violet skirt with armour on the sides like Erza's, and a black armour chest plate. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was holding a scarlet bladed sword.

Future Alzack, Bisca and Asuka were also there. Alzack was basically the same except that his clothes were black and red and he had a slight mustache growing. Bisca had a red blazer on and a red skirt, and the hat she'd had for years. Asuka wore the same as she did as a baby, except bigger so that it fit her, considering she was in her twenties.

Future Levy was there but looked the same apart from she was a tiny bit taller and her dress was grey and black. Future Cana was also in the room leaning on the wall and not actually drinking, much to her past self's surprise. She wore a black jacket and grey shirt that was accompanied by jeans. She had armour on her shoulders, a little on her arms and shins and a sword strapped to her back. Her belt had many holsters filled with cards to the brim.

Future Warren stood next to Cana with longer scruffier hair, as a cigarette hung from his lips. He wore a green jacket that had amour on its shoulders and right arm. On the top of his left forearm, a black piece of equipment was strapped down, with buttons and a screen on it. He wore baggy khaki trousers that were tucked into his boots. He also had a piece of metal that went onto his left ear like glasses that went around and stopped as it reached the end of his left eye. A piece of yellow tinged glass came down from the band of metal and covered his entire left eye (**Kind of like a scouter from Dragon Ball Z**).

The Fairy Tail from the past were shocked at what their future selves looked like, especially Warren. But most of them had sad and anxious looks as they knew their future selves were dead. The most shocking thing was the short man standing on the table. He had only a lttle hair

And dead serious eyes. This was Makarov.

What made the group from the past gasp in horror, was the fact of what Future Makarov looked like. He was missing his left leg, so he had a wooden stick that he was holding in his left hand. His right arm was also missing and so was his left eye which was covered by an eyepatch. He wore a black version of his Wizard Saint uniform with all his badges on. A red Fairy Tail insignia was on his eye patch. He also had a full white beard that reach his knees. Past Makarov was shocked at what he would become in a mere twenty two years.

Future Makarov looked towards the group with a stern and serious expression.

"Hello, Fairy Tail", he began, "You may call me Rov."

"And me Er." Future Erza joined in.

"I can be Mi." Future Mira chirped.

"I'm Warr." Future Warren stated in a bored tone.

"You can call me C." Future Cana said.

"You can call me Al." Alzack of the future murmured.

"Bis." Future Bisca smiled

"Asu." Adult Asuka added.

"And I can be called Lev." Future Levy finished. The group knew it would take time to get used to these new names, but nodded slowly. Rov smiled and spoke again.

"Welcome,... to The Resistance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! It actually took me a few days to get that done! I just found it really hard to do this chapter. I hope you like my crap way of changing the names of the future versions. I did this so I don't have to write "Future Natsu" for example all the time and so you guys don't get confused. I know I said that you'd see a lot of OC's this chapter, but I felt like I was dragging this chapter out a bit, so I ended it there. You will see a few more OC's next chapter though. Make sure to review, and add constructive critisism, but no flames. If you do flame, Juvia or Julia will douse them out! Bye!**


	9. A Future Worth Fighting For Part 2

**A/N: The views on this story are now over 600 and that's... Astounding. I never expected to get this kind of response to this story, so I really hope your enjoying it. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: A Future Worth Fighting For (Part 2)<span>

Fairy Tail stood in silence under the gaze of their future selves, knowing that is what they'd turn out like. Rov was about to speak when a beeping noise went off, causing everyone to look at Warr. Said man was toying with the large gadget on his forearm, pressing buttons and flipping small switches, when a head came out of the screen, scaring the past guild. The head was tiny and slightly transparent and blue.

"Vice-Admiral Warr sir!", The head yelled, surprising the group, "We have a problem at the Intel Corps! Please lend us your assistance sir!" Warr slightly nodded and the head disappeared. He looked up and saw the shocked faces of their visitors from the past.

"It wasn't real", he began, "It's called a hologram. You'd be surprised at how much eighteen years of war can advance technology. Well, I'm off Rov." The old man slightly nodded and Warr walked out of the door, jumping down to the ground. Everyone turned to Rov, when more people made their presence known.

"Hey Jiji", N smiled brightly, "We're back!" N imedatley went stood in the corner and G joined him, but not after kissing Julia on the cheek which slightly disturbed Gray. Lisa and Lev went and stood behind their past counterparts. Rov coughed into his fist as he gathered everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you all to this time", the small man began, "N, I'm sure has already told you the basic reason, but let me go into detail. Eighteen years ago, which was four years from X791, Zeref launched an attack on Magnolia, right in front of the guild. An army of darkness quickly overwhelmed us, including any other guild that responded to our cries of help.

While his army of Oyogs kept the guilds and most of the Royal army busy, Zeref made his way to Crocus. He demolished a quater of the city in a giant swing of his arm, according to some of the incredibly lucky survivors. He killed the King and Princess and left the city in ruins, killing any who stood in his path. We were not strong enough for any of the the very higher ups in his army, so we were forced to leave the continent of Fiore."

Rov took a moment to compose himself before he continued, "In the next thirteen years that followed, The Resistance was formed and the Fairy Tail insignia was chosen to be its symbol. All the guilds of the world banded together under the symbol because it gave them hope that one day, we would be free. But hope was fading quickly as more were slaughtered. Many people kept joining Zeref's side, either becoming an Oyog or just living behind his impenetrable walls made of darkness. No one could even get close to Zeref, and when he appeared on a battlefield, we would surely always lose.

We were about to give in, when four years ago something happened. Zeref was on the battlefield for a very important battle and we were of course, losing the battle. Then suddenly, a pillar of golden light shot into the air. And inside of it, the dead body of Jellal Fernandes." Jellal stiffened when Rov said this. Erza turned to him with a worried look, while the group noticed a stray tear cascade down Er's right cheek, with her bangs covering her eyes. Rov looked back up and began the story again. "But holding on to the body, was a young thirteen year old boy, with wild scarlet hair, piercing golden eyes and a scarf with a pattern that looks like dragon scales."

The past visitors turned quickly to N, who was looking the other way. G put a hand on his best friends shoulder and N turned around, with a sad look plastered to his face. They all turned to Rov again, hoping to hear the end of the story. The old man looked forward, with tears at the brim of his eyes.

"This boy, was N and Lisa's eldest child. I've never seen power like the one he showed off that day. He immediately launched himself at Zeref, and sent the dark Mage flying with a single punch. He laid waste to him, until Zeref... s-slashed him across the chest. The man left a scar like an X on the boys chest, promptly knocking him unconscious. Zeref then pulled back his armies and for the first time in fourteen years, we won back territory from Zeref. We quickly started winning more battles with the boy's new power. But then, it happened."

The group tensed as they waited for the next part of the tale to be reviled. Natsu and Lisanna were listen especially more intently then the rest. Rov looked up at the group as he started crying.

"Zeref was n-not seen at all until t-t-t-two years after that battle. Him and the boy were going head to head when suddenly, Zeref went in a complete random direction. Or so I originally thought. He was going for one of the boy's closest friends. Zeref was going to kill her, when the boy pushed her out of the w-w-way", Rov chocked on his words a bit before continuing, "I remember seeing a smirk grace Zeref's lips as he changed the spell he was using. He changed it to an Ancient Rune spell called Seals. He place his hand on the boys chest and sealed him inside of a rock. Zeref and his army then disappeared, leaving behind a sobbing Resistance, for we had lost our hope. We've tried so hard to destroy the rock and free him, but it is impossible. And that, was two years ago."

The group was left slightly depressed at the story, especially Lisanna, whilst Natsu was still trying to wrap his head around it. "Wait a sec, wait a sec", he began, "If he's so strong, why doesn't he just break himself out."

"Because we think the seal itself limits his powers", Lev cut in, "Not only that, but we believe there was another seal inside of the first one. A seal that puts an even greater limiter on his power, making him knowhere near strong enough to break himself out." Natsu had an understanding look on his face and left the matter to rest.

"Alright two things", Jellal spoke up, "One: Why are N, Lisa and their kids still wearing cloaks? And two: why did you bring us here?" N and his family looked down at themselves and realised that they were indeed still wearing their cloaks, so they quickly discarded them.

"We brought you here to train you." G suddenly said. Gray was about to ask why, but G continued." It's like this: if we train you now and make you much stronger, then w-

"The improvement to your past selves would fundamentally make you stronger at the same time." Levy exclaimed loudly. G looked at her for a moment before turning back to Gray.

"Yeah. Exactly how she said it."

"So you're just using us to get stronger!?" Natsu yelled loudly."

"What! Of course not!", N began, "Us just getting stronger isn't gonna help much, so we still need your help. But it comes at a very high risk." This got the group's slightly nervous attention.

"People die in this time. So according to Lev's research, do not die." The group looked at N as if he was an idiot, causing a large tick mark to appear on his forehead. "Let me explain, I'll use Natsu and myself as an example. If I were to die, nothing would happen. But if Natsu died I-

"You'd disappear!" Levy exclaimed again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" G and N bellowed loudly, making Levy hide behind Gajeel.

"Yes, I'd disappear because Natsu is me from the past, so if he died-

"The future version of me, which is you, would never have existed in the first place!" Natsu said. Everyone looked to Natsu astounded, even his future self. "I'M NOT THAT DUMB!"

"Yeah, and neither would my kids." N finished off leaving the group even more worried for both just their lives, but the lives of those they brought into this world in the future.

"Wait", Gajeel spoke up, "Where are the future versions of me and the rest of the dragon slayers?" The group realised it was true what Gajeel was saying as they looked around the room. N just face palmed.

"Someone finally noticed!" He yelled

"You and most of the Dragon Slayers are MIA. Missing In Action." Ryuu spoke up. The group raised their eyebrows in confusion and looked to N in guidance. He just nodded.

"It's true. You all just disappeared without a trace. Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rouge and Cobra are all missing. Though I did see a black figure take Gajeel right in front of me, so I think Zeref has them locked away somewhere." Wendy and Romeo sighed that said Sky Dragon Slayer was okay.

"Well, that's all you need to know. Now go and explore the base!" Rov yelled as he threw everyone else out of the suspended room. The group split up and went off in separate directions. Natsu, Lisanna and Happy went with N and his family and Lucy was going to go with them, until Loke pulled her away towards the market. Gray and Juvia went with G, Julia and Koori. Erza and Jellal went with Er and so on.

* * *

><p><em>With Jellal, Erza and Er<em>

"Ahhh", Er exclaimed, stretching, "It's good to go back to the market!" Jellal looked around and then noticed a ring on Er's right ring finger.

"So, who did you marry?" He said awkwardly. Er stopped and looked at him with a mature smile.

"You. I married you Jellal." She replied. Jellal and Erza stood still for a second before freaking out. Erza had a blush that matched her hair, whilst Jellal...fainted. Er laughed at them whilst her past self help out a Jellal, who had a steaming head. Jellal was had just about recovered when Er spoke again. "We even had two kids." She chirped happily. Jellal fell face first, earning quite a few odd glances from the citizens.

"Where are they?" Erza asked.

"They're on a mission together currently. But they should be back today actu-

"Hey mom!" A voice rang out. The trio turned to the source of the voice in interest. Erza and Jellal were shocked, whilst Er was smiling. The person that was before them was the spitting image of Jellal; height, hairstyle, eye colour and all, except that his hair was scarlet coloured and he did not have the red tattoo on his eye.

"Hi Gerard. Welcome home." Gerard smiled at his mother and then noticed Erza and Jellal. His eyes began watering and took a step closer to Jellal.

"D-Dad?" Gerard stammered. He then realised who the person in front of him was and composed himself. He coughed into his fist, wiped his eyes and looked up. "You must be mom and dad from the past, hello I'm your son Gerard. I'm nineteen years old."

"Nineteen. You were born before the war began." Jellal said.

"Yeah, then Yuuki was born three years later."

"Yuuki? Whose Yu-

"Gerard!" Another voice bellowed. The group of four turned, and once again Jellal and Erza were shocked. The person before them was the spitting image of Erza. She was not as tall as Erza, but her face, eyes colour and hairstyle were exactly the same. The only differences were that her hair was blue like Jellal's. She also had the mysterious red tattoo over her right eye hike Jellal. The girl, Yuuki was fuming at her brother.

"I told you to stop running!" Yuuki yelled as she punched Gerard in the head. Said boy looked back up rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry. Not my fault you're slow!" Gerard shot back. Yuuki was about to hit him again when she noticed Jellal.

"DADDY!" She yelled as she jumped at Jellal and hugged him. Tears were pouring down her face freely.

"B-But, I'm n-

"I know", Yuuki cut in before Jellal could finish his sentence, "I know you're from the past. But I just couldn't help it. Ever since what happened with G-

"Yuuki!", Gerard cut in, "You know that you're not supposed to talk about him." Yuuki looked down sadly before yelling back at her brother.

"They deserve to know how special he is!" She screamed.

"It's confidential!"

"I DONT CARE, THEY SH-

"**YUUKI!**" Gerard bellowed with a red aura around him. Yuuki took a step back in slight fear. Gerard noticed she was scared and calmed down. "I know you miss him more then most, but you have **got** to remember that we can't talk about him."

Yuuki looked down and nodded. Gerard sighed and looked to their past friends. Jellal and Erza had a shocked and confused look on their face. He then turned to his mom and she nodded.

"C'mon", Er spoke up, "let's get back to the house and make some dinner." And with that, they left the market in silence, apart from Er and Erza chatting.

"Wait", Jellal spoke up, "If Rov is at another base, how come he was in the meeting room!?"

* * *

><p><em>With Loke and Lucy<em>

Lucy was watching the little moment between Jellal, Erza and their future family through an alley way across the street. She sighed and turned back to Loke.

"Well that was intense wasn't it." She spoke. Loke just nodded and picked her up bridal style.

"Princess", be began, "Lets buy a house here together and live happily ever af-" Loke never finished his sentance, as Lucy's elbow connected with his face. Lucy landed back on her feet as Loke dropped, and turned to him.

"Hey Loke", she said catching his attention, "Do you think I'm alive in this time? N didn't say anything about me, so I really want to know." Loke was about to answer, but someone beat him to the punch.

"Of course you're alive", a voice rang out, "If you were dead, I might of never existed." Lucy and Loke turned to the source of the voice and were far beyond surprised. The boy before them looked just like Loke, he even had sunglasses on his forehead, except they were tinged red instead of blue. He also had brown eyes like Lucy and his hair was orange and looked like a lion's mane like Loke.

"My names Raion. And as you can probably tell, I'm the son of both of you." Raion waited for a moment, but then covered his ears when he noticed what the two were about to do.

"WHAT?!" Loke and Lucy screamed simultaneously. Loke was daydreaming whilst Lucy was freaking out.

"Do you have have any siblings?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Raion's hands.

"Yeah", he replied, "A sixteen year old sister called Sarah, and a twelve year old sister called Kagayaki, but we just call her Kaga."

"Wow!" Lucy spoke enthusiastically, "Whee are they now? I wanna meet them."

"I just got back from a mission with Auntie Er's kids; Gerard and Yuuki, so I'm not entirely sure. But they should be at the market at this time. " Raion replied as he rubbed his chin. Before he could talk any fervor, someone spoke from behind him. When they turned, they saw two girls: One of them, obviously the older, was the same height as Lucy aswell as the same hair style, but it was orange like Loke's and she had big green eyes. The other one was smaller, around Romeo and Wendy's height. She had blond hair that went back into a pony tail, but her eyes were big and green like her sister's. Lucy stared at them before exclaiming happily.

"You must be Sarah and Kaga! It's so cool to meet you."

"Wow! Mom really hasn't changed much since she was a teenager, has she Sarah?" Kaga spoke with a big smile.

"You're right, she hasn't", Sarah spoke, but then hugged Lucy tightly, "It's nice seeing Mom's face." Lucy then pulled from the hug ans spoke nervously.

"What do you mean? Am I dead in this time then?" She asked.

Raion just sighed and spoke up, "I told you no. You and Dad have just been gone on a mission for a year." Loke and Lucy were a bit surprised by that statement.

"What kind of mission?" Loke asked

"I don't know. But it's important. Uncle N assigned you that mission." Kaga replied.

"Good to know me and Natsu are still good friends in this time." Lucy chirped happily. But when she saw the faces of her future children, she wasn't so happy anymore. When Raion noticed her confusion, he spoke up.

"Love is a deadly thing." Was all he said. Lucy was confused and looked to the girls for guidance. Sarah sighed and spoke.

"In less confusing terms, you two hate eachother in this time. Something involving Uncle N, Auntie Lisa and you. Uncle N and Dad are great friends still, and the same for you and Auntie Lisa, but Uncle N and you can't be in the same room with eachother without screaming." Sarah finished, and Lucy was a little bit shellshocked. Her and Natsu, hating eachother, she wasn't expecting that. Raion noticed the awkward levels going over nine thousand (LOL), so he broke the silence.

"Lets go back to our house. We'll talk some more there." And with that, they left the market place.

* * *

><p><em>With Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, N, Lisa and their kids<em>

Natsu, Lisanna and the Dragneels went through the door of their home, bantering happily. Lisanna, Lisa and Nashi went into the kitchen, Luna and Lola took Ignis and Happy upstairs to play whilst Natsu and N went into the front room. The two Natsu sat in comfortable silence, before Natsu broke it.

"To think you'd name him that." was all he said.

"What?" N asked.

"Your... My eldest son. His name's the one that Lisanna came up with years ago, isn't it." Natsu said with a knowing smile. N showed a sad smile, as a stray tear cascaded down his right cheek.

"So you remember. I chose it the day he was born and Lisa thought that it was the perfect name." he said as he wiped the tear. The two were about to continue their converasation, when they heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Come get lunch everyone!" Lisanna's voice rang out from behind the doors. N and his past self smiled as eachother and headed towards the kitchen door as Luna and Lola thundered down the stairs with Ignis and Happy in tow.

* * *

><p>With Levy, Gajeel, Lily and Lev<p>

The group of four walked in a sort of awkward silence through the streets before a young boy ran out of the alleyway in front of them. Gajeel's jaw dropped when he saw that the boy was the exact spitting image of him with the long spikes black hair, red eyes and everything except that he didn't have piercings and was a few years younger. When he saw the three he immediately hid behind Lev.

"Mom!", he cried as tears comically flew out of his eyes, "Help me!"

"Mom?!" Gajeel and Levy exclaimed simultaneously. Lev just smiled brightly, but before she could answer, a young girl, around seventeen came racing out of the same alley.

"Terra! Get your ass back here!" She screamed, making the young boy behind Lev just cry harder. The girl was the spitting image of Levy, she even had the same hair style, but she was taller, the same size as Lev (Yes, Lev is around normal height). Though, her hair was black and her eyes were red like Gajeel's.

"Yoru", Lev began, "What are you doing to your little brother?" The girl, Yoru, had an annoyed look on her face as her mother stood in between her and Terra.

"I was only beating him up, so he'd stop bein' a whimp." Yoru replied. But before her mother could answer, someone answered for her.

"That's a stupid reason", the voice said, "What would daddy say?" The group turned to the source of the voice, and found a girl just a little taller than Terra. She was a smaller version of Levy; Same hairstyle, hair colour, eye colour and everything.

"Dei, huh", Yoru murmured, annoyed, "Well... Dads not here anymore!" Yoru then almost instantly regretted what she said, as a very sad look dawned on her face. Levy and Gajeel noticed that the other two kids were also very sad and they also notice tears dropping to the ground from Lev's eyes, which were covered by her bangs. She then suddenly shot up with tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah", she began, "Your father isn't here anymore, so we have to do the very best until he comes back home. And I'm sure he will come back one day." Her kids the perked up and smiled. It was at that moment Lev noticed something.

"Hey, Yoru", she said, catching the girl's attention, "Where's Gin?"

"Gin? He was sent on a mission whilst you were at the battlefield. He won't be back for a week or two" replied Yoru. Lev nodded and turned to Levy and Gajeel.

"Let's go home and I'll make you guys something to eat." The two nodded and the six set off. At the same time, one thought was passing through the minds of Levy and Gajeel:

_'Whose Gin?'_

* * *

><p><em>With Romeo, Wendy, R, Sukai and Kasai<em>

The group of five stopped in front a purple door. R turned to the four kids behind them and smiled.

"Welcome", he said, "To the Conbolt home!" R smiled wildly and the kids smiled. Then suddenly the door swung open, and a black figure, which seemed to have red glowing eyes, jumped up above R, with a frying pan in its hand. The pan came crashing down on the back of R's head, sending him into the ground, simultaneously creating a small crater. The figure landed back on the ground, and her... assets bounced up and down.

Wendy was scared and hid behind Carla, who had hidden behind Sukai, who had hidden behind Romeo and who in turn had hidden behind Kasai. But then the figure could bee seen clearly, and Romeo almost fainted, whilst Carla and Wendy were beyond mind blown. This was Wendy. She was a lot taller, not as big as R, but a lot taller. Her chest was also much bigger, to Romeo's surprise and Wendy's happiness. She also had long hair, and Wendy cried as she felt her short hair, wishing for it to grow back.

"You're late for dinner, R, Sukai, Kasai!" Future Wendy screamed, frightening the three she was yelling at. She then noticed Romeo and Wendy standing there. They were terrifed at how Future Wendy could be just as scary as Erza. Future Wendy then smiled her normal sweet smile that the two knew.

"Wow!", she began, "I guess The Last worked after all, huh?" She then picked R off of the floor, and threw him Into the house. "You finish of dinner. And you two,", she pointed at her two kids, "go get these two some drinks."

"Y-Y-Yes Mom!" Sukai stuttered fearfully.

"Okay Mom!" Kasai said happily as she pulled the dazed Wendy and Romeo into the house.

"You guys can call me Wen, Okay?" Future Wendy yelled to Romeo and Wendy.

"Okay..." They murmured back. Wen sighed and went into her house and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>With Gray, Juvia, G, Julia, Koori and Shimo<em>

Shimo went upstairs in the house, pulling Gray and Juvia along as well. It was in Shimo's room, where they met Shio. Shio was G and Julia's the youngest daughter and child. She was ten years old and apparently a healer like some of the other kids. She had blue hair just like Juvia's, bug had her fathers raven coloured eyes.

"C'mon Gray" she yelled, "come play in my room!" Gray was about to protest, but Shio was freakishly strong.

"Juvia! Help!" Gray cried. Juvia just turned away a bit.

"Sorry Gray-sama, but I think I can here Julia calling for my help." Juvia said as she speed walked away.

"Traitor!" Gray screamed. Juvia slightly chuckled and walked down the hallway. She looked at all the pictures, and eventually found a beautiful set of pictures from her and Gray's wedding. There was one picture of both Gray and Natsu in tuxes, and the Dragon Slayer's right arm was over Gray's shoulders.

Juvia then gasped when she saw one particular picture. Juvia had a bouquet of blue and purple flowers in her hands as she stood in her beautiful wedding dress. Gray had his head on top of hers as he hugged her from behind. Juvia smiled fondly at the picture, as she place it back down.

She then noticed one single picture frame at the end of the hall. She walked over to it, and was very surprised to see what the picture was. A large group of children were standing in a line. At the very left end was a youn teenager who looked no older than fourteen years old. He looked just like Gajeel, except his hair was a bright silver colour, and it was scruffy and only went down to his shoulders. On his left was a girl roughly around the same age who looked like Levy, except her hair was black and her eyes were red. Then next on her left was a girl who looked like Juvia herself. The only difference was that her hair was raven black. On her right was a younger version of Koori, who looked about thirteen. Then on the very right end was a boy who was the spitting image of Loke, except he had brown eyes instead of green. On his right was a girl who looked just like Lucy, but had green eyes and the same orange hair colour as the boy on her left. Then on her right, a boy who was taller than all the other kids there, and was easily fifteen years old. He was the spitting image of Jellal, except that he had scarlet hair. On that boy's right, was a girl who looked like Erza, but had blue hair and the same red tattoo that Jellal has over her eye.

Then, in between the Erza with blue hair and Koori, was a hole. Juvia could see the edges of elbows just at the edges of the holes, so she guessed that there was once someone in the middle of all these kids, but someone had cut them out of the picture. A door opening behind her broke her out of her musings. She turned around to see the same girl who looked like her in the picture.

"Hey", the girl said, "You must be my mom from the past. I'm Umi and I'm sixteen!"

"Oh! That's why you look like me!" Juvia replied. Umi noticed that Juvia had been looking at the picture if her group of friends.

"I'm sure you're wondering who was where that cut was before. But sadly that's not my place to tell you." Umi finishe, letting the information sink in before continuing, "C'mon. Let's go see if Mom, Dad and Koori need help with dinner." Juvia nodded and followers Umi downstairs. But as she walked, only one thought crossed through Juvia's mind:

_'Who was the child in that picture?'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: OH. MY. GOD! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story, it's just been so hard to get this chapter out. When you don't have any material to go with, it's really hard. I also found it really hard to introduce all my OC's so, yeah. When I originally wrote the part with Natsu and N talking about the Mystery Son's name, I wrote in what the actual name was, but then scrapped it to annoy people! :D. I will be starting a new crossover soon, but it's not Shonen Avengers! So you'll just have to wait and see. See you guys next chapter!**

**Name meanings:**

**Yuuki- Brave/Courage (Japanese)**

**Dei- Day (Japanese)**

**Yoru- Night (Japanese)**

**Ryuu- Dragon (Japanese)**

**Ignis- Fire (Latin)**

**Koori- Koori (Japanese)**

**Umi- Ocean (Japanese)**

**Shimo- Frost (Japanese)**

**Shio- Tide (Japanese)**


End file.
